Nothing More Than Friends?
by BlueChihuahuaCrimsonFlame
Summary: Just when he finds a way into her heart, he breaks their promise: the promise of being just a friend.NxR
1. Nothing More Than Friends?

Another fic by… ME!!! Yeah, my last one's kinda… _stiff…_ Alrightie!!! Let's get on with it. Hope you enjoy! I'm thinking it should be a one shot… Based on my first KH story, here we go… It happened before, since… Well if you read it, you'd know. :D

Happy reading!!!

_Nothing More Than Friends?_

** Naminé POV **

It was never hard for me to live life the way I normally do… Wait a minute… Was I just rambling again? Sorry if I did… It's just that many things are happening right now. To me. DUH.

To me, he's just a friend, but that was _before_ I realized that I hated him so much. I mean, yeah he wants to be my friend and all that, but having a guy friend was never something I really wanted, except for Kairi's boyfriend Sora. He's my twin's guy, so he's also my friend since he's _really_ nice and funny. Besides, I trust my twin's taste in guys…

Except when Sora brought a guy along with him, my "blind date" for that one night and let's just say we really had a great time, 'kay? Now he's been bothering me, asking about… _Things_ that were pretty much personal, but Roxas was a really nice guy. But things in the past made me become withdrawn towards boys, and I become overly suspicious and cautious whenever I let a guy into my life.

I mean, what happened long ago was long ago, like what everyone says. They also tell me to get over it, but they can't understand that it's really hard to put those away, especially things that hurt so much… Am I going too deep? Sorry… The author told me to do all of this. BLEH YOU, YOU-!!!

ahem

As I was saying, I have a little story to tell you, Don't go around yelling "Okay, Daddy!!! Yay story telling time!!!" 'cause I hate it. Anyways…

I had these two old friends, Pence and Olette, who were siblings. Well, we grew apart from each other but we reunited again but somehow, we grew distant towards each other. Then Pence came to me and somehow decided that I was his target, or his girlfriend.

But hello, NO WAY!!! We grew up together, and it's weird if someone you think of as a brother comes along and says, "Yo, honey!!! You're gonna be my girlfriend and YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT!!! And if you don't, I'LL MAKE YOU!!". Doesn't that make you feel all weirded out? Pence never said that, though, but he acted like that. And, no offense, he was really… How should I say it? _Mentally challenged_? No he isn't… But he was kinda like that, though. Sorry, Pence! That's the truth… Face it: you're dumb.

Okay, so it started with those days when we would just hang out. Kairi never joined us anymore since she has Sora, so… It was just the three of us, except one time Olette was sick, so Pence and I just went together. But on that one day, everything changed. My opinion of Pence, our friendship, my way of thinking, but not like _that_!!! I'm NOT mentally challenged!!!

Anyways, he asked me if I liked him, the kind of guy he was. Of course I couldn't answer, but I didn't know why. Oh I remember now! I didn't wanna hurt his feelings (how typical of me) so I said, "Sure, yeah." And I hoped that he didn't hear my uncertainty. Of course he didn't. DUH.

Then he looked so happy and began talking about his dreams, that I was his princess (his spelling of princess is "princes". Lol) and I couldn't say anything. What was he thinking, I don't _know_ nor even _want_ to know Why would I? He began saying that he'll suicide if he didn't protect me or something. Oh yeah before I forget, he had this _huge_ crush on me (and still does. I'm _not_ bragging!!! I sooo HATE IT!!!) and he probably doesn't anymore (alleluia!!!), but we'll get to that later. Author says you have to wait.

When I became fed up, I lashed out at him, saying all those stuff like "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" or "If you want me to be happy, then get outta my life!!!" and to the point of saying, "Eat your own s# and get another princess of your own!!!". Yeah, it's _that_ bad, so…

Now it was the last straw when I accepted his apology, and he's ruining my life. I started making those lies like I had a boyfriend already and all those yadda yadda, and it jeopardized my friendship with Olette, but it didn't seem worth it when I thought about it, but she's still my friend! I don't think I would ever have a guy friend, never ever.

Until I met Roxas, who was a really nice guy. I guess you can say that he found a way to my heart as a friend. Disappointed? Blame the Author. ANYWAYS, I totally cared a lot about him, then I met another guy friend, Bong. Weird name for a weird guy, since he had an extremely long neck and electric green hair, but he's nice. Sort of, but now I hate him so much 'cause he's such a giraffe. Don't get me wrong; he started it, and I'm not gonna forgive him, never ever!!

About Roxas…

I went out with him just to buy ice cream and be the 'body guards' of my twin's and Sora's, so we were together often, but it really got to me when Roxas though of me as more than just a friend. It totally broke my heart…

And that was just happening right now.

o0o

Me: Done with Chapter 1!!! Or maybe it should just be left like that? Depends… Or… You'll see. Don't forget to R&R!!!

Naminé: yeah, pleeeease!!! I have sooo much to tell you all!!! Love you all, but I don't mean it the lesbian way…

Sora: (points at Naminé) haha!! LESBO!!!

Kairi: SORA!!! Naminé is NOT LESBO!!!

Sora: (shrugs) Okidokie. R&R, people. And Author says sorry that the chap was short. Toodles, all!!!


	2. Oath Keeper NOT

**Me:** Um…Hi? Yep, here's a new part…

**Riku:** Ooh… I'm here too?

**Me:** Er… Not yet, Riku. But maybe-

**Riku:** What?! Why not? I hate you so much!!!

**Me:** I was supposed to make you the punk guy, buster… you wanted that?!

**Sora: **Haha, Riku! Punkie! Where's your nose ring?

**Me:** OKAY ALREADY!!! ahem yes, it WAS a short chapter and I'm really sorry. But thanks for the reviews, of course!!!

**Sora: **Read and review 'coz I said so!!!

_Oath Keeper NOT_

** Naminé POV **

"Naminé?"

I looked at Roxas, expecting an explanation. He's a really ni- wait… Why am I just repeating that?

"I…" he looked away from me and I couldn't understand why. It wasn't like him to that…

I linked my arm with his. I never did that to those who I wasn't close to. In other words, I only linked arms to those who're close to me, like Kairi. There were also Olette, but that was long ago so not anymore since we sort of drifted apart, then there's Selphie, Sora (I like him 'cause he's soo nice, but not _that_ way) and… My aunt and uncle who send us money to live since our parents died a few years ago. Oh, that? It's a long story… Now about Roxas, we've been out body guarding for tons of months, so…

Somehow, Roxas made me feel comfortable whenever I'm around him. No, I'm _not _in love!!! Seriously, why would I be? That thought would make people suck like a rotten banana peel in a rubber glove.

So we were going around the Sandlot just hanging around by the fountain. Oh yeah, we set up the Struggle area when the season's around, but when it isn't they take it out so there's a fountain taking up all the big space, and anyone can go around the place and get wet. Yeah, anyone can do that over there, so that's what we're gonna do, besides getting wet. After that, we're going to go up a hill and watch the stars, but I don't feel like watching the stars later…

"Well…?" I probed, annoyed. Roxas was making me feel queasy, like something was about to happen (of course there was something that's going to happen, which is so obvious). "Roxas, is there-?"

"Let's go and buy some ice cream?" Roxas asked me but it showed in his eyes that that was a mere excuse. He was obviously evading my question and now he, like, barely escaped.

Or maybe he didn't.

"Why don't you answer me first?" I snapped, annoyed as I stopped walking. Well, it's only natural to get annoyed, right? I mean, it's only human! Besides, a question like that should _not_ be evaded. I sooooo want to know what's bugging him!!!

I could feel Roxas was tense and it was sooo annoying. Yes, I don't care how many times I say annoying, 'cause I'm _not_ lying. Well, who wouldn't be this ticked?

His eyes clouded and he evaded my gaze. I detached myself from his arm and took a few steps back before I caught my breath. I _hated_ it when people'd just… URGH!!! Why's he like _that?! _ Doesn't he know I hated it soooo much? Oh god…

"Why won't you answer me?" I repeated, and I realized I was about to cry. But I didn't want to ruin my sister's evening… "Is there a problem?"

I knew deep down that he didn't wanna confide in me. It wasn't right for me to probe, but it's not fair either if he shows his rotten mood on such a beautiful night. So if he didn't wanna say anything, then what's the use of hanging around? It wasn't fair; Roxas was being stupid. He's not the smart guy I knew as a friend (okay… so that sounded so… cliché) and he was downright moody like some stupid emo person. There's nothing wrong with being emo, though ('cause I'm one, Hahaha). But _still_.

"I guess…" he began, but shut his mouth again. He didn't wanna speak.

Normally I would rush to his side and coax him, but I ran out of my patience already. My life was practically in shards and he knew it, and now he's asking for my sympathy ( I think). When I figured out that he kinda liked me, it made me feel a bit uncomfortable but I never tried, or dared, to show it. After all, he _was_ somehow like a best friend to me and I _never_ get angry at my good friends.

But this had to be an exception.

"Look, Roxas," I started in a controlled voice. It was probably a miracle, how I controlled my emotions. I would've lashed out at this point. "I can't understand you, and if you continue to be _this_ difficult, I might as well leave. And so if you won't _tell_ me what's _bothering _you, then-"

"I can't!!" Roxas yelled, and my heart took a leap. No, _that's not _the reason why!!! I was taked aback, obviously. Who wouldn't? Roxas wasn't the type who'd blow up and scream or whatever… That's NOT him.

Oh well…

"Well why not?" I countered.

Roxas looked away, his gaze clouding even more and his eyes looked confused.

Why was he like this to me?

"Look, Roxas-" I began, but he held up a hand. I shut my mouth and glared at him.

"I just don't think it's the right time to tell you, alright?" he said and shot a small smile.

Maybe such a reason was so stupid. Very stupid, indeed. It's bothering me that… Well, I knew he liked me alright, 'cause Selphie told me herself.

Selphie is a really good friend but sometimes… She's hard to talk to, since all she talks about is boys, if not anything else (half her life consists of chasing- no- _hunting_ boys). Weird. And she convinced me that he likes me more than just a friend, and I never bothered putting up with it 'cause I know Selphie is… Selphie. Get what I mean? It's her nature to be that way.

"Well forget it!" I hissed and stalked away. That was really lame, but hey, I couldn't hold it anymore I hated it when people break promises like that.

"Naminé, wait!!!"

"I said _forget it!!!_" I spat. "You totally _broke_ the promise you were meant to _keep!!! Why'd you do it, Roxas?!" _ Tears built up and stung my eyes. It hurt my eyes and my heart. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have _become_ your _friend!!!_ I _told_ you, Roxas! I _told_ you I didn't _want_ anything like _that_ to happen to me!!! Why did you break that promise?! What did I _do_ to deserve all of that?!"

At that time the tears fell down. The words were spilling out of my mouth like streams, the way my tears were flowing freely. I told you I was overly emotional. And when I become uncontrollably emotional, I act like a two year old kid.

"You," I pointed a finger at him. "You didn't have to tell anyone that you liked me so much. I don't _care_ if you did, but when I actually find out? Oh god!!! Didn't I tell you just to stay as my _friend?!_" I emphasized the word 'friend'. He wasn't fair. Nothing was.

Fed up, I turned and ran away. Away from the world, away from the lies and broken oaths, away from myself, away from my past and present. I could hear him calling out my name, and I knew he'd tell my sister. But I didn't care, not anymore.

His feelings towards me were the explosion that burst my world into smithereens.

Oh great. Now I'm sounding weird and stupid.

I ran up to the door to our house and fumbled for the keys. I realized I didn't have them with me since I left them in my room 'cause I was in a rush. I kicked myself mentally and cursed under my breath. How could I've been so _stupid?_ I just hope he didn't follow me home…

Until I realized I could go through the backdoor. Yeah, I did leave it unlocked… At least my irresponsible ways and whatever-thing-I-would-say-next-sounds-so-overly-motherly stuff.

I pushed the door open and crept in until I was sane enough to realize I wasn't a burglar and started walking LIKE A NORMAL PERSON. I sat down on the couch and turned the radio on, listlessly poking the thingamajig. A song played on some station.

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl _

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk_

_She did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her_

_She didn't tell_

_But secretly she wanted him as well_

_And all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose_

_They had a problem with his petty clothes_

_He was a skater boy_

_She said 'see ya later-_

"SHUT!!!" I yelled at the radio and turned it off. I couldn't bear it; it's like the whole world knew about my dilemma, except I didn't _want_ him. No, no, no. Never ever.

Not when he's going to break my heart, the way Pence did in a traumatic way.

I don't want it to happen again.

I'm just healing…

Doesn't time heal all wounds?

It's so slow…

But who's complaining?

I'm not…

What if Selphie isn't telling the truth?

But I could feel what Roxas was feeling…

Will I ever face him again? Or even my sister for the matter?

I don't think so… Well to my sister, yeah, obviously. But showing myself in front of that traitor? I don't think so… Heck, I don't even _want_ to.

I stared out the window and gazed at the moon smiling down. Wind blew the curtains and I let myself fall into a deep sleep. The couch was comfortable…

Wasn't it? Golly, I'm nuts…

o0o

**Me:** okay, finished!!!

**Riku:** am I appearing yet or not?

**Me:** you're bothering the world. No, you're not. Not YET, that is.

**Riku: **can I at least get a part when I get to cackle?

**Sora:** WHAT?! I WANNA CACKLE!!!

**Me: **ANYWAYS, there's gonna be a chapter sooner or later, depends on the reviews. I hope I _do_ get **5 **at least ;) R&R


	3. Bonding

**Me:** I HAVE RETURNED. And I decided to update early this time...

**Riku:** So that means… I get a part, right?!

**Me:** You're ruining your image… Now your fan girls-

**Sora:** Haha STUPID!!!

**Riku: **I CACKLE!!!

**Me:** … Let's get on with the chapter! **WARNING: It's like a detached chapter 'coz it's like an intro again. Please bear with me, thanks! R&R**

_Bonding_

Namine POV

My life is LAME.

Yes, it is.

Anyways, I woke up and I was still on the couch (no surprise there). I fumbled with the radio and pulled the plug out just in case I pressed that thingamajig button again. I stood up and yawned then made a beeline for the fridge (whatever a beeline probably is). Taking out the carton of orange juice, I poured a cup for myself and sipped it little by little.

"Naminé, are you alright?"

Well no doubt that was Kairi. She was the MOST overprotective sister (or should I say _twin_) in the whole, entire universe. I think she saw me running homeward after my outburst. Yes, it WAS over the top, but I can't control my emotions that well, at least, not as good as Kairi does. Consider me as a noob thing. Whatever.

"I heard this weird song when I came home last night. It was by Avril Lavigne, but the song was, like-" I started talking like some weirdo but I didn't mind (NOTE HERE!!! Not that I don't like Avril Lavigne's songs… I like them), since I just HAD to do something, right? And it was only sane to do something like THAT but _no_ my sister had to interrupt me.

"I don't understand what happened," she stated firmly. She stood on the stairs, crossed her arms and didn't move. I knew that all so well; she was gonna make me speak _or else_, whatever that was gonna be.

"Well I don't wanna tell you if you're across the room," I said as huffily as I could and I crossed my arms for emphasis. "There's such thing as eavesdroppers, you know." I hated eavesdroppers (except for the fact that I'm one as well hahaha).

I watched my twin cave in and plopped herself on the couch and look at me with daggers in her eyes. I took another sip of the juice and put it on the counter and took a deep breath. "I know that Selphie was probably just lying," I started, and my face felt as if it was burning. "But I have this feeling that she's… Well, she's probably right on the other hand! And besides, I didn't like it when Roxas was so jittery and all… There was something wrong!! And… And…"

I guess I felt like the wind knocked me out, or the _words_ out.

She smiled. Weird (then again, Kairi's always been weird. No offense, though.)… "Why don't we visit the House?" she said. "Sora has to run an errand and I wanted to tag along. You should come along, too or else he's coming here. I wouldn't want you to stay here alone if ever he or Pence'd come over, right?"

Although I knew all too well that Pence or Roxas wouldn't come back over, I agreed. Even if being alone in the house was tranquil, I wanted to see my other friends.

The House was for the Organization, like a fraternity. When I said (did I?) that I had a few friends, _guy_ friends, I guess I probably said I had four or something, right? Well, the Organization members were like my siblings, since they were… Like I grew up with them, except for the Superior since he's living in Hollow Bastion or Idaho or wherever (I don't really care).

They were called Organization XIII before but when the Superior left… Hey, Organization XII didn't sound nice at all. So now that Sup is gone, they were accepting more members now. They're not exactly a frat house, since Larxene's there as well (she's like another older sister to me) so…

And they were responsible for burning the scho- um… NOTHING. Pretend you didn't hear (or read) a THING.

ANYWAYS!!!

We headed to the House with Sora and pushed open the huge doors. No one knows where they got the money (don't bother asking either) for the pretty furniture and stuff. We all entered and I looked around, hoping to see my almost-brother, Axel.

Well obviously I spotted him, sitting on the couch and staring at the turned off television. Or was he asleep?

I plopped beside him and glanced at the redhead and saw that he was just zoning out (which he does practically all the time in including when he set fire to… a place).

"HI!!!" I greeted. He seemed to have snapped out and I giggled despite my problems. "How's my favorite brother?" I asked and pecked his cheek; you know, a _family_ kiss. Not _that _kind of kiss. "Are you bored?"

He grunted and gave me a pointed look and his green orbs danced. "Nothing much happening toda-ay…" Axel yawned and rolled his eyes. "Demyx is off to fix the toilet again and… Roxas isn't here yet, so-"

"I wasn't here for Roxas, dear brother," I hissed. The mention of his name made my heart leap in annoyance. Whenever anyone'd start mentioning his name (starting now, Hahaha) something would feel queasy. "I wanted to stay out of the house and I don't want to meet him or anything. So if -"

"Sure thing, little sister." Axel told me, grinning. I ruffled his hair and smiled again. He had a way of making me happy all the time. "Won't mention his name the whole day or else I'll be punished and yadda yadda…"

"You're the best brother ever!" I said in a sarcastic tone. "No really," I laughed.

Just then, Zexion came into the room. "Heya, Ienzo!!!" I greeted and he merely nodded (weirdo…). I tried not to look upset but it was hard not to. Not _exactly_ upset, mock upset maybe. "Oh, Ienzo, why don't you _smile?_" I whined like a little girl.

He didn't budge from the couch so I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

Kairi was long gone and I think she's gonna come back for me later, and all of the Organization members were out (almost all of them, that is).

"If you're so annoyed at me for-"

"Naminé, I think I should leave you if you wanna talk to him," Axel said and I looked at him. _Are you serious?_ I tried to send him that message through my eyes (things don't get weirder than that; or maybe they do).

He merely nodded and winked and to prove that, he stood up and left.

_NOOOOOOOO!!!!_

I turned to Zexion (calling him Ienzo, I liked to do that since it sounds like Iguana or something like that) and all I got was a kinda scarlet face under his purple hair.

"Why, Zexion? Is there… Something wrong?" my heart lurched and I tried to ignore it. Those four words… I hated them so much.

"I guess…" he was softening, sort of. This was the Ienzo I've never seen. "Axel said so, didn't he?" Oh darn… His voice sounded steely and curt and as short as possible again. Not that it was ever a surprise.

"No," I replied. I didn't get Zexion at all… "Did Axel mean you don't like talking to others in front of other people?" Okaay… I think I'm not making sense again.

Zexion merely nodded. Well, at least he understood. Then again, he's a smart person (that's way better than calling him a nerd). I put a hand on his and tried to tell him that… That I was his friend and that he didn't have to be so… _Paranoid_. And he looked at me, and I dared not look back since he might look away again. I know that deep down he's a person everyone would love; a warm person. Only he distanced himself from the world.

"Silence," he uttered. The word cut through the silence I didn't hear (well obviously). But yeah, it _was_ silent. And you know what? I liked it. Not that I'm "finally understanding Zexion" but because I could never find a place- or time- to even be alone (you'd know who to blame on this round). Instinctively I tightened my hold on his hand and shut my eyes.

"Mm… The silence is… beautiful," I sighed. "Ienzo…" I faced him and he didn't flinch. Instead a tiny smile played on his lips. "Are you always like this?" I asked him. "Not that it's bad or anything." I said quickly. "But how do you find time to be alone all the time?" I knew I was kinda like a blunt person (but you should see Selphie), but I never bothered. Ienzo probably understands anyway.

He nodded and looked straight ahead, although there wasn't anything to see.

"Even though we never spend so much time together this way," I began, "I feel like I've known you all my life. It sounds so cliché," I giggled.

"I might sound really nosy, but how are you?"

"Ienzo, that's not nosy!"

"You're avoiding my question."

"Are you a nerd or a geek?" I babbled (my defense mechanism for special occasions). "I think being a nerd's way better 'cause when you call yourself a geek that means you're stupid but if you're smart that's a nerd but geeks and nerds are the same, like they both are, like, outcasts and stuff like that so which one are you?"

Zexion frowned.

I sighed. At least he was _finally _talking to me. But why did it have to be such a question? I was known to dump all my problems on _everybody_ (yeah, even to the little puppies from who-knows-where-they-came-from). But at least Zexion wasn't the type to spill… He's like a guidance councilor, for a brother like him.

Then before I knew it, the whole Roxas issue started pouring outta my mouth like a waterfall, or probably like a landslide (unless you consider a landslide as hurling my lunch out, which isn't what I was talking about and waterfalls are usually the task of the eyes) and I didn't bother to keep it all in. I wanted to tell someone about my troubles and not let those problems rot in my mind forever. "And that's what happened," I concluded. It was a surprise, though, I wasn't crying. Okay, so maybe a few tears did betray me…

He was quiet for a while and I didn't bother prying or prompting him (he was thinking I just _know _it!!!). In a few moments after you read that sentence he fixed his glance at me (not his glare). "I think you're just overreacting," he said.

I groaned. Don't I get that all the time? "I-en-_zo!!!_" I whined, annoyed. "You don't have to say that!!! I get that _all_ the time!!!"

But he continued on. "When you said that Selphie said those things, it probably wasn't even true. You can't prove that he likes you more than how much you like him, which is just as a friend. Roxas doesn't show so much emotion, sure-"

"Ienzo, I can't help it!!" I interrupted. "What if he _does_? I can't do anything, can I?"

"That's the point. You're not sure and when you say the words 'what if', it only shows."

"But when his eyes-"

"Naminé, if he did have those feelings for you, then why don't you consider yourself lucky?"

"WHAT?!"

"I mean, he doesn't _show_ it, does he?"

"No… I guess he doesn't…"

"And wouldn't you consider that as better than what Pence did?"

"Yeah…" I smiled a real smile. Even though Zexion never really speaks, this was one of those rare moments when he would. It was a miracle that I had a "brother" like him (except for the fact that sometimes he was so withdrawn). And I just realized one thing… That I was rambling again (when do I stop?).

"Ienzo?" I called out softly and he looked at me. I leaned over and gave him a big hug. I needed that. Though his hug was kinda stiff and surprised and without much emotion, I didn't care (to tell you the truth, Sora hugs like a bear and it's a wonder how warm he was with those skin and bones, but he wasn't malnourished at all; in fact, he's just not as muscled as the others and all he's… eh never mind).

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my brother," I replied. _And having a name like "Ienzo", _I thought and giggled mentally.

The door burst open and we jerked away from each other. Not that we were doing something illegal or kissing guiltily but it was like an instinct thing (not an animal instinct; FAR from that!!!). I looked at the comer, who was, unsurprisingly surprising, Roxas.

"HEY AXEL!!!" he yelled. "I'M BACK FOR-"

I knew he stopped and his gaze never left me. My face felt as if it were turning scarlet when we locked glares and he slipped a glance at Zexion. Thankfully he didn't say anything but he stayed put. I hated locking glares so much!!! People who'd do that were gonna go practically blind. I mean, who cold even glare that _long_? It was so weird!!! Don't your eyes collect so much dust that way and get glasses?

"I'm waiting for my sister," I supplied and sat back down on the couch and Zexion started going up the stairs. I gave him a good bye glance and he smiled that super small smile again. I was really glad I could confide in him and see his warm (or kinda warm) side.

A few more moments he was still there, a glare boring down my back but I ignored it. I was so _absorbed_ (notice the irony there) in some TV show when I turned the television on. Some kind of Bloomberg channel popped out and some old man with wire framed glasses was babbling about the burned down school here. Yeah, Twilight Town's school was burned down and so we won't have school for a LONG, LONG TIME (aren't we that lucky). Finally, the boy started up the stairs as well and I shut the television and turned on the radio (they have that everywhere I go f you noticed so far).

I clicked the thingy and a song started playing.

"_Well teens, now here's a song by Cher!!! The author made a request to put this message on that it was a very coincidental song that played on Naminé's radio. Notice how ironic I sa-"_

_DUUUUU_

_No matter how hard I try _

_You keep pushing me aside _

_And I can't break through _

_There's no talking to you _

_It's so sad that you're leaving _

_It takes time to believe it _

_But after all is said and done _

_You're gonna be the lonely one, oh _

_Do you believe in life after love _

_I can feel something inside me say _

_'I really don't think you're strong enough, no' _

_Do you believe in life after love _

_I can feel something inside that says _

_'I really don't think you're strong enough, no'_

_What am I supposed to do _

_Sit around and wait for you _

_Well I can't do that _

_And there's no turning back _

_I need time to move on _

_I need a love to feel strong _

_'Cause I've got time to think it through _

_And maybe I'm too good for-"_

Then I shut it off. Why did the author have to grant me such radios? I sighed.

Weird…

Life IS weird…

When has it NEVER weird?

Who knows…

… Where's Kairi? I wanna go home; NOW!!! I MEAN NOW!!!

Then again Sora's probably taking so much time in what he's doing (like choosing which life saver he was onna buy for the beach). Then again, his car probably broke down. Wait! What's happening to me?! Sora doesn't even _have_ a car!!! OH EM GEE!!! I feel like I'm singing the Numa Numa song!!!

NOOOOOOOOOO!!! There's something wrong with me!!!

I'd be sent to the funny farm any moment now… But I didn't. Heck, I'd die there if I'd be put with some bald guy with greenish skin (I have this phobia… I can't stay near bald people. Their scalps are so… SHINY!!! URGH!!!)

o0o

**Me:** That was AWFUL!! SO AWFUL!!! (bawls)

**Sora:** No way it wasn't!!

**Riku:** Oh yeah SURE!!! I AGREE IT WAS AWFUL!!!

**Sora:** YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE!!!

**Riku:** EXACTLY!!!

**Naminé:** I looked like I was rambling my head off!!!

**Sora:** That's your job in this story…

**Naminé:** But now the readers think-

**Me:** I'M AWFUL!!! STUPID!!! AND ALL THE WORDS RELATED TO STUPID!!!

**Riku:** YES YOU ARE!!!

**Naminé:** Um… R&R?

**Riku:** And R&R stands for Riku & Riku right?

**Sora:** No!!! It's-

**Me:** R&R!!! Special appearance next chapter hope you'll enjoy it!!! (I'M STILL AWFUL!!!)

**Riku:** Is it ME?!

**Sora:** I hope not…

**Naminé:** By the way, author says that author won't update without **thirteen to fifteen reviews** and **lots of hits**.

**Me:** That's right!!! And I'm thinking of changing the rating from **K+ to T.** Should I? Tell me in your review!


	4. Exchange of Truths

**Me: **Hey readers, sorry about the last chapter… Yeah, it wasn't that nice at all… So detached for a chapter like that; it looked so OP! But thanks for the reviews! I loved the second chapter the best though…

**Riku: **Who's the special guest?

**Sora: **He practically _strangled _me!!! He wanted to know who.

**Me:** Well his name starts with an R…

**Riku: **Me? I'm a guy with an R!!

**Me: **next letter is a vowel, then consonant, then vowel…

**Riku: **(counts) that's ME!!!

**Me:** It's…

**Riku:** ME!!!

**Me:** RENO!!!

**Riku: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I THOUGH IT WAS ME!!! sniff

**Sora:** Ahahaha!!! LOSER!!! ahem But PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW SO RIKU WILL APPEAR SOME DAY!!!

_Exchange of Truths_

** Naminé POV **

Suddenly it seemed cold; the temperature of the room, that is. Me being with Zexion a few moments ago… It wasn't anything, I assure you. Like I said, I grew up with most of the members long before, except for Roxas, Vexen and Luxord, as well as Xigbar.

So don't get me wrong… I was just _bonding_ with Zexion (like what the title of the chapter was last time, IF YOU NOTICED) and so obviously there's nothing going on between us. If there _was,_ might as well change the summary of the story, huh? But I don't understand WHY the author made it- NEH!!! OKAY!!! I'LL SHUT UP!!! Geez… the author has to be THAT- ouch!!

Anyways, I was left there on the couch (strike two for me) and I was sitting there like I was bored (and whoopee I was). I turned the radio off and decided to go upstairs, whether Roxas was there or not. I went up noiselessly but I stopped when I heard two people talking and I heard my name being mentioned.

"Man, I told you not to…"

"Axel, it wasn't my fault."

"As your best friend, Roxas, I think I have to break it to you. Naminé isn't too happy about it and hey, she's like my sister and she's Demyx's cousin. Nothing meant there, though… I think-"

"So it's wrong to like a girl, is that it?"

"No!! It's just that you shouldn't have told Selphie that you liked her…"

"How'd you know her name? And why don't you please… Stop it, Axel? I don't wanna hear it anymore. I have too much on me already, 'kay?"

"… Sure thing, Roxas…"

I crept us the stairs and managed to slip by unnoticed. My intention was that of not being called an eavesdropper (though I was) in front of those two. But I didn't care what that dirty blonde boy thought of me- I simply don't and won't care.

Sometimes I wonder why I actually decided to befriend him. I would call it as forced, but on the other hand it's also my fault. I _did_ befriend him at first and I opened up to him too easily and… I guess I'm rambling again…

When I turned the knob of the door, I slipped inside, only to find a red headed guy inside. It was Axel's cousin, Reno. Oh god, I haven't seen that guy in _ages!!!_

"RENO!!!" I practically shrieked. Never mind the other two, never mind if they found out I eavesdropped and never mind if I never minded all day long and yadda yadda. I was just happy to see my old friend. "YOU'RE HERE!!!" I ran over to him and gave the guy a big hug(he's a good hugger but not as good as Sora. Hahaha). "I missed you!!!"

He laughed heartily and grinned that big grin he would always grin which looked like a grin. I'm rambling and I love it, not really (I was just… hyperactive). "I came to visit Axel but I guess he's off chatting privately with his best friend. And I heard that the Superior is coming for a visit next, next week, yo?"

I guess some things never really changed about this guy (like his yo-ing and all of that) and I didn't want it to change at all. Except for the fact that he was nosy, I hope that changed after he was accused of burning down the school (he was blamed 'cause he had a striking resemblance to Axel. Poor guy) and was put to alcohol probation or something or something else.

"So how's life," he asked me.

I shrugged. I didn't wanna confide in this guy, since he really slips all the time (the words, not the feet). And that part of him didn't change (darn). But since I gave in to almost everything I decided to tell him. Once I opened my mouth it was as if the gods heard me and the door burst open. Thank god!!! But it had to be Roxas (hiss) who came into the room.

He gave me a pointed look and I returned with a steely glare, but his gaze shifted to Reno. His eyes lit up immediately. "Reno!!! Axel's kinda busy at the moment, so… I'm staying here with you for company!"

I wanted to gasp, I wanted to scream, I wanted to do something so horrible. Why did Roxas (hiss) have to do that? Didn't he _know _I was here as well, and that I didn't want his company, or even be near him? If it was because Axel said that Roxas should keep Reno company, well, I was here first (FYI, I'm doing a _deed for Roxas_ (hiss)).

The tense silence filled the air (or rather, MY air) but the other two didn't notice it (ignorant). I didn't want his company, and Roxas (hiss) knew it. Why did that guy have to push it to m face? I'm freaked. Annoyed. Everything that means PISSED. They were talking like old friends (they WERE old friends…) and left me invisible but I didn't mind that. What I minded was-

"Why do you have to do this to me?" I blurted, standing up. Oh FINE OKAY!!! I didn't do that…

I left the room in a huff, slamming the door behind me. I was perfect. Perfectly annoyed, that is. I walked briskly towards the other side of the chocolate colored room when I heard the door open. "Naminé- wait!!" I knew by that voice that it was Roxas (I give up with the hisses) but I didn't wanna stop since the next thing that was gonna happen is we're gonna talk and blah, blah, blah, make me feel bad and I was wrong (he's a good debater). Although I _did_ feel awful about it, I didn't know what to do… Yeah, I'm too proud about myself. It's wrong!

Not heeding, I increased my pace (yes, the frat house IS HUGE) and didn't turn back. Okay, so maybe I did, but that was only because he yanked my arm!!!

"What!?" I seethed, annoyed. He looked at me with concern and I felt my face burning but I glared back at him. "Why're you following me, huh? Is that how important I am to you?" I know it came out wrongly, and I sounded like the most conceited person in the whole world, but I didn't take it back. Why should I? He BETRAYED ME!!!

"Is it just because of a rumor? And you're believing it? Is that how immature you are?" He launched all those spears and I was pierced by every single one of them. "And what's wrong if people like you? Aren't you supposed to be flattered?"

"So now you're calling me immature, is that it?" I snapped. Yes, I'm getting outta control agaaaain… Sorry, readers! "And FYI, you should _know_ I don't get flattered by those kinds of things. And by the way, I heard your conversation with Axel, so I know it's not just a gossip, it's true." I guess I said another wrong thing. His eyes hardened, as well as his jaws. His fists clenched and the cerulean color burned my eyes.

"I never knew you were so-"

"_Immature_, is that it?" I cut him off. "Well I don't care. I told you, let's just be friends and that's it. I heard all those stories about you and I didn't even _want_ to get close to you the day I met you!! I HATE YOU!!!" Those words flew out before I even knew it. I was scared; horrified at myself. Was I that much of a brat, that disrespectful? I wanted to take those words back, yet I didn't want to. What was this feeling?

In truth, I was just uncertain of him, and was almost turned off because he grinned all the time and things I was pretty peeved about. But not exactly HATED it, no, I didn't.

Hate was a word, but a hurtful one. It was like the deadliest weapon (besides a nuclear bomb or some holocaust) and this was the first time I've ever said that to a person. I was THAT ticked off at him and I lost grip of myself. I started crying again. GEEZ!!! I've been crying almost every chapter!!! Am I that emotional? (Author: YES YOU ARE. And it's EVERY chapter so far that you cried.) Maybe it's because I'm THAT devastated and hurt.

But as I began to question my odious side, I noticed his cerulean eyes soften, like the ocean after the storm. A lone tear slipped down his cheek and his muscles relaxed. He smiled sadly and my heart, despite the hate, melted. He took a deep breath and took a step backwards. Then another. I wanted to stop him and ask if we could talk, but I was still shocked at myself I was paralyzed. The hurt and anger was practically snuffed outta me.

I realized with shame I didn't know why I was really angry at Roxas. Maybe I was just basing everything on what Selphie said. No, I was basing it on the illusions I was creating, or maybe I only hated him because the old Naminé realized that she was befriending a boy.

"Funny," Roxas said, looking into my eyes sincerely yet sadly. "That was the moment I fell in love you."

My heart pierced and tears betrayed me again.

Or maybe the old Naminé was afraid of falling in love.

o0o

**Me: **Whee!! I loved the last part most especially!! But that was only because that was the ONLY nice part…

**Sora: **Whoa, it's like a soap opera…

**Riku:** Without me!!!

**Naminé: **It's sort of sad, actually…

**Roxas:** I agree!!

**Me:** Um… it's almost the end of the story already, though, I think…

**Riku:** IT CAN'T END YET!!!

**Roxas:** That's 'cause you weren't there...

**Me:** Yeah! But I won't end it yet. Unless I get tons of reviews, then I might reconsider ending after two or three or until chapter ten… I won't expect certain numbers anymore; I'm asking too much already.

**Sora:** And we all thank the reviewers (you know who you are!) and we changed the rating already, IF YOU NOTICED!!!

**SPECIAL MESSAGE TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY:**

_Th_e Ne**x**t **CHAPTER**: Should it be a cough_special_cough chapter or a normal Naminé chapter? (Naminé: Hey!!!) If you vote for a normal chapter, then the cough_special_cough chapter will be sent only to those who review me (including some random reviewers who just reviewed me after this chapter yes I'm being generous enough). But if you vote for the cough_special_cough chapter, then it's gonna be the end of the story already. And if I don't get any review at all, then… (SECRET!!!) Tell me in your reviews, thanks!!


	5. Return of the Superior

**Me:** I'm BACK!!! I loved the last chapter.

**Riku: **But, but… I wasn't there! How can it even BE nice?!

**Me:** Well excuuuse me!!!

**Sora:** Wee…

**Me:** Anyways, please send me what you think about the "special" chapter!

**Naminé:** If it should be posted or not, that is…

**Me:** Oh yeah, who's gonna buy the KH2 Final Mix? The cover's so…

**Naminé:** Yeah, I'm on the cover for once!!! It's such a pretty cover!!

**Roxas:** I'm not frowning in the pic for once!!

**Me:** So… Let's start!!! BTW, the "special" chapter is a detached chapter, but related somehow to the story… That's all I can say 'bout it.

**Riku:** And I'm not there.

_Return of the Superior_

_(Dun, dun, dun!!!)_

Naminé POV 

Ah, but to clarify things, I didn't say I did fall in love. I just said that the old Naminé was scared to fall in love. But I forgot to say that she's just scared that she MIGHT fall in love, mind you (I'm so unclear and stuff).

Anyways, the Superior came home already (that fast)!!! It's two days after my encounter with Roxas and I kinda forgot about it (but I'm talking about it so I didn't really forget it or whatever). The whole fraternity plus me and Kairi had to go over to the house and greet the leader of the one who stated the whole thing. Well DUH, it's, like, normal and ethical or some word it was.

The Superior was scary, in my opinion (isn't he?!) and I often avoided him when he was in a bad mood (that was before he left) and that was when I came here for the first few times. And my room, he gave it to me (refer to the special chapter, which hasn't been sent out or posted yet) so he's pretty nice. To me, that is.

So we're throwing a party for the Superior's return (dundundun) and everyone's busy with it. I was just sitting in my room, since Axel insisted that girls like me should just sit and enjoy the party later.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't exactly what I was supposed to do, but half of what Axel said was true; that I should just sit down. But the OTHER half of the sitting down was the stuffing of the invitations. And god, they were inviting the whole Twilight Town!!! That included SOMEBODY.

ahem

So I was sitting down on my bed, trying to decide on something (uh… they always say that in the movies so I'll say that too). Then I resumed stuffing the envelopes while my sister sealed them. Seriously, they gave me a hard job and my fingers are so sore from stuffing. It's not easy, you know!!!

"So far we stuffed six envelopes," Kairi reported.

I glowered. "_Whatever!" _I said and laughed.

"Actually we have six more to go," she replied with a grin.

I sighed and got another envelope with the names _Olette and Pence_ on the top. I toyed with the envelope. "I don't feel good about going to the party when they're there." I announced.

My sister smiled sadly. "Or maybe it's just Pence?"

"I don't… know," I replied and dropped the envelope on the bed then I laid flat on the bed. "I still feel hurt about it, no matter how many day or weeks or even months have passed. It's still awkward if I talked to Olette since it won't be the same anymore. Things have changed!"

"And if they did, will you still consider her as a friend at the least?" my sister asked me gently. "I know things do change but there's always, even just a _little_, something that won't change, right?"

"Like what?"

"I'll be blunt about it."

"Sure…"

"Roxas."

"Like how?"

"Well you still think of him as a friend, and he does too. But after what happened, it could just be a misunderstanding and hey, you still live with him. You still consider him as a friend deep down no matter how angry you are at him."

I sighed. "Yeah, but you don't make any sense."

That's so obvious! She rambles as much as I do.

o0o

So we stuffed all the envelopes (finally!!!) and Vexen sent us to the post office with munny (which was with Kairi so I don't know how much was there). Mailing things weren't that hard, since all we had to do was dump all of the mail into this box which circulated around Twilight Town only after putting the stamps we bought.

Actually I don't really know, except for the dumping (of mail, not people). Kairi was oh-so-responsible just like a mother so obviously she did those things. Except for the fact that she rambles, she could pass of as my mother sometimes if we weren't the same height or twins; you get the point.

"My arms still hurt," I complained as we headed back to the frat house. "Axel made us do the really hard part!!! I'd have said no if he told me earlier that they're inviting the _whole_ town!!!"

"I think you should stop complaining," Kairi said. I could tell she was trying to stop herself from strangling me. But I can't help it if I was even more tired than she was! All she did was tape the envelopes!!! Sure she was tired…

"But it hurts!!!" I whined, unable to stop myself. My arms were sore and my fingers felt like they had splinters, and my back ached like crazy.

"At least you weren't paired off with Roxas to do stuff." I heard her mutter.

In an instant I stopped and stared at my sister. Normally I'd let her off, but here I go again. I stepped forward and kept walking, faster than Kairi until I reached the house. I didn't wanna hear anything anymore. I know I was being unreasonable (Again and always will) but it's not fair that she mentioned his name when it still pained me (just a little bit).

Okay, so that thing I did was pretty stupid. I was confused (like always) and I was tired of course… I sat down on the bed in my room when I reached inside, then plopped myself and tried to take a short nap. Kairi came in but I didn't bother to greet her since I see her everyday anyway. I flopped over and looked out the window.

The sun was setting and I watched it, the purple layer of the sky enveloping the orange one as the sun set. Yeah, I can't describe things well, but you'll get what I'm saying if you look out the window if it's getting dark. Or just look for pictures of it in the internet (in Yahoo or Google), then you'll know.

After a few minutes I recovered (fast, huh?) and I went down to the party room (they had a room just for the occasions like the return of the Superior (dundundun)) and headed to Zexion, who was going over some list.

"What time's the party tomorrow?" I asked the boy. Yeah, I really didn't know.

He looked up from the paper and said, "I don't know… Come early in the afternoon, though, so that you can help with the finishing touches. Unless you're tired…"

"I'll come early!" I said quickly.

"Don't forget-"

"That goes without saying," I giggled. Of course we were talking about bringing the clothes for the party. I mean, I'm not stupid enough to forget something that minor.

I spun around and saw Roxas. Instantly, my heart felt uneasy. I wanted to say sorry so badly, but maybe it wasn't time or anything for it to be. I was so sad about it…

I wanted to take a step forward and another, until I reached him, but my legs wouldn't obey (that line's so old, but I'll use it. No offense) and the result was me staying still like some statue. I took a stiff step forward like a statue trying to come alive and I jumped suddenly 'cause Xaldin (he has weird sideburns) announced that the whole room was okay already so we can go home then.

I dashed out of the room and went up to my sister, then told her we had to leave (HAD) and we walked home. To tell you the truth, I was just jittery and stuff. But still… I was tired (some excuse).

The party room was pretty, by the way. I can't describe to you, since it's up to your imagination for that.

"Do you think the party'll go well?" I asked my twin.

She nodded. "Of course! But I don't really know…"

"You always say that," I reminded her. "But maybe it's time for me to talk to Roxas about what happened. I mean, I feel so bad about it, I just need to get it outta my system…"

"Are you doing it for your sake?"

I didn't get it. Was she rambling again? "Huh?"

"What you'll do tomorrow… Will you do it because you don't wanna feel bad or also for Roxas' sake?"

I didn't answer. I didn't know the answer to that (seriously I don't know so many things you can't count how many times I said that) and so I kept quiet all the way home, the moon shining brightly above us.

o0o

**Me:** So the next chapter's coming soon!

**Sora:** Yay!!! But I wasn't there this chapter, but that's okay!!! I'll be there next chapter!!!

**Riku:** Me too!!!

**Me:** Yes you will… I think. So anyways, post the "special" or not?

**Roxas:** THAT IS THE QUESTION!!!

**Me:** Yes it so is. The end is NEAR!!! Sorry if this chapter isn't as long, though…

**Naminé:** Oh, really?

**Me:** Yes really.

**Sora:** And here's my part!!! Don't forget to REVIEW because I said so!!! Or else the next chapter won't come out ASAP!

**Roxas:** Thanks for all the reviews from the past chapters, and all the hits we got.

**Naminé:** We love you all!!!

**Me:** Don't we all!!!

**Riku:** See you next time!!! I WILL BE THERE!!!

**Sora: **For once...


	6. Party Pooper?

**Me:** HI AGAAAAIN!!!

**Sora: **I love you people.

**Riku: **It's not Valentines Day anymore…

**Naminé:** Yeah!

**Me: **So anyways, thanks for the reviews and lalalala…

**Sora:** Yeah… Whatever. Didn't you notice-

**Riku:** Don't be an ingrate!!!

**Naminé:** I seriously think I have too many parenthesis things all the time. And you make me so whiney, too!

**Me:** …I know, and I'll stop. Oh yeah, this'll be a long chapter.

**Riku:** There's a request I cackle…?

_Party Pooper?_

Naminé POV

Okay, so this is, like, the next chapter. How obvious… Anyway, I'll ramble a bit longer. There's so much going on, like the party and the return of the Superior (dundundun), but last chapter's title was kinda wrong. I don't know exactly WHY, since I didn't type the chapter. Oh yeah, the song called "Pink Tux to the Prom" ROCKS!!! Hahaha SOOO random!!!

Alright, I'm done rambling!

I woke up without the warning of the alarm clock (because I didn't have one) and I jumped outta my bed. Sleepily, I went to the shower and took a bath, then changed into a clean pair of jeans and a white hood shirt thing. Sora's not the only one who wears those things, you know! It's not like he owns them.

Then I looked over at my messy bed and decided not to fix it anymore, since I'd just mess it up again anyway. I padded down the stairs and saw my twin drinking orange juice again, as always. I went over to her and got my glass and poured myself a cup of juice and sipped it.

"Good morning," I mumbled and yawned. "I'll be helping out in the House today, in the afternoon, and I'll stay there until the end of the party," I explained when she gave me a quizzical glance (she saw me dressed, duh).

"Don't forget to bring your party clothes," Kairi reminded me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I mean, Zexion told me that in the last chapter anyway.

"I know," I replied.

My sister sighed. "Sora's going to be doing another errand, and he won't let me go along with him this time!" she whined. "I think he's cheating on me!!!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sis, you're acting to dependent on Sora and all the more he might wanna break up with you so maybe you should lay off for a while."

I washed the glass and without any word from my favorite twin, I went back to my beautiful white room and brushed my honey colored mane. Not a lion's mane… You get what I'm trying to say. I tied my hair with a white satin ribbon and blinked twice, mapping out my day.

First, I'd get a gift for Superior, which would take me over an hour or two or something. After that I'd eat lunch with my twin and Sora, when Sora's done with that mysteriously not mysterious errand of his, and afterwards I'll go to Demyx and go with that cousin of mine to the House, so I won't go alone (I don't like going alone).

I wandered over to my cabinet and threw in some clothes for the party later. Apparently it wasn't a dress; I could never get used to wearing them. I tossed in my favorite black tee, which had silver swirls with thorns on the edges of my shirt and "Naminé" written across the top, which appeared like graffiti. A matching off-white jacket with a black streak across the neckline which was sort of just below the collar bone was also thrown in, with a pair of cargo pants, which seemed kinda like the cropped pants and stuff like that; they resembled Sora's pants, except for the fact that mine were green. And I was to wear my white mules, which I was wearing at the moment.

Sorry if you're confused with my descriptions; I'm not good at that!!!

Zipping up the bag, I bounded down the stairs and said good-bye to Kairi then headed off to the mall.

o0o

The people were bustling around the mall and to my relief, it wasn't as crowded as it usually was. They were probably getting ready for the House party, although I wasn't sure why they'd start so early.

I wandered around aimlessly, looking for a gift for the Superior for an hour or two or three. The problem was, I was never really close to the Superior and I didn't know what he liked. So after looking the whole day, I decided not to buy him a gift anymore. Instead, I'll write him something.

Just when I was about to leave, I caught sight of the ice cream parlor. It reminded me of the nights when the four of us, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and I, would go there and buy the Sea Salt ice cream and eat and chat…

I entered, my craving getting the best of me. I bought a popsicle and headed to the fountain, where I would sit and think whenever I was, sadly, alone. I would sit there and think, the sound of the water jet soothing my nerves.

But when I was nearing the fountain I saw Olette sitting there as well. I guess she saw me, since her eyes were fixed on me. Since I had no choice, I sat down beside her and forced a smile.

"Hey, how're you?" I asked softly.

She looked away and replied, "Fine."

"…Okay."

"Listen," she looked into my eyes, and it felt so intense I wanted to look away. I looked behind her ear instead, not moving, since it was a technique I (the author) thought of and it would still look like I was looking at her. "I know what happened with Pence really bothered you, but he's also my brother. I'm really bothered by it too, which is why I have to tell you…" Her face was sad yet determined; and I was scared. "I have to tell you that if you're going to pull a stunt like that again, I guess our friendship is…"

"Over," I finished for her. It hit me like an arrow to my heart. "I know…"

I stood up and smiled at her sadly. "It's inevitable," I told her. "You're such a good sister to him." _And look at what she gets from that sick brother of hers,_ I thought.

o0o

Kairi, Sora and I had lunch after a while and talked about Sora's errand.

"I don't think you should press," I said.

"But I'm you're girl and you shouldn't keep things away from me!!!" Kairi complained to Sora, accidentally kicking him under the table. He winced.

"Aah… But you'll find out later tonight," he said with his trademark grin. "It's kinda new to me and I can't swallow it in."

"I told you he's cheating on me!!!"

"Sora's _not_ cheating on you!!!"

"As if, Naminé!! Why would he be going around my back-"

"Excu-use me, but I'm, here," Sora interrupted, clearly annoyed. "And if I was cheating on you, I wouldn't be eating here with you guys at the moment."

"You're probably two-timing!" Kairi said.

"I'm so not!!!"

"Yes you are!!!"

"Sora has a point," I put in. Then I started laughing. "You guys are so funny!!! You should listen to yourselves; you sound like two people in a soap opera."

And that was the end of lunch.

So at the moment, I was heading to the House, Demyx forgotten, since I was incredibly late already. I burst through the door and strode to the back of the house, where the whole Organization was working. I left for a moment and put my bag in my room, then flew down the stairs and burst through the doors of the room.

I spotted Zexion with his clipboard, pacing around like a construction worker, complete with pencil. "Ienzo!!!" I waved and bounded towards him.

"What can I do?" I prompted, suddenly cheerful.

He looked up from his clipboard and a tiny smile appeared on his lips. That was, if you looked really closely. Zexion told me, "You can help out with Larxene, who's putting the tables up. And…you can do that for now."

I nodded and strode over to the only girl of the Organization, who was one of my really good friends. Although we're years apart, it doesn't mean we can't be friends! She can keep my secrets, and she can tell what's bothering me and help me out. That's what's so nice about a friend like her.

"Hey," I greeted, grinning. "I've been ordered to help you."

The blond looked up and smiled back, letting the black cover fall over the round table. "You'll be slaving now," she warned teasingly. "Get ready!!!"

I giggled, until my gaze rested on the person walking behind Larxene.

Roxas.

I guess my smile faded, and Larxene turned to the direction I was gazing at. She looked back at me and the next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain on my arm.

"Yow!!!" I yelped, and I glared at Larxene. "What are you-"

"He's going to catch you staring at him," she hissed, then resumed back to normality. She turned around and grabbed the other table cloth and headed over to the next table, with me following right behind her. I was guessing she was either going to give me a sermon about not staring, or she'll be the best person in the world who'll help me with my problem. Who knows?

Larxene unfolded the cloth and spread it over the table. I ran over to the other side and made sure it was even and flat. Silence followed for the next few moments until Larxene spoke, "There's something wrong."

I was kinda surprised when she said that; after all, only she talked to me that way –straight out. And I was grateful for a friend like Larxene. After all, friends are supposed to look out for you and tell you stuff… Even sermons.

But I nodded anyway.

"I don't have to say what it is," I replied. "But you'll just give me a-"

"No."

I smoothened the top of the table and got another cover, draping it over the next table. I knew I was supposed to talk to Roxas; I wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I looked over to where he was, adjusting the stereos and all those stuff onstage.

Larxene gave me a nudge and I looked back at her. "Go," she said encouragingly. "You'll never be at ease again, will you? You might miss the opportunity." Sure enough, she was right. Everyone else was too busy to look around, much less pay attention to what I was doing.

I sighed and replied, "After another two tables." And I kept my word. I quickly covered the other two tables and headed over to the one who was emitting my dread.

At least his back was turned! I was having a hard time getting closer; and getting upstage was even harder. There was something like a force field, trying to push me away and it was getting harder for me. He was oblivious of my presence, to my relief, and he disappeared behind the door that led backstage, leaving the door open. I couldn't bring myself to talk to him, but-

"Roxas," I tapped him on the shoulder and he wheeled around. At first, confusion was written all over his face. My heart pounded so fast you'd think I had a line of cocaine! The hammering made my face hot, and my ears heard all the pounding. I realized I couldn't; I couldn't!

I turned around and tried to flee, but my hand was jerked and I was trapped. I had to say my piece; the one that was rotting in my heart all along. Did that make sense? I was getting all jittery…

"What…?" he asked, letting go of my wrist.

I turned around, taking a step back as I waved his hand from mine and I shut the door behind me. I held the knob tightly, trying to regain control of myself and rounding up my courage. I opened the door again.

Of course, it was a really stupid thing to do!!! I slapped myself mentally.

"Roxas, I'm sorry," I blurted out when I slammed the door behind me and got his attention. "I'm sorry I said those horrible things and I wasn't thinking. I was really unfair, and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you, and I shouldn't have rushed into a friendship with a boy so fast… I –"

_I… What do I? I don't know anymore…_

I just looked up, meeting his gaze. Then I only realized I was clasping his hands tightly. I let go right away and pulled back, my face burning with embarrassment. But my gaze never broke away from his. "I'm sorry," I said, lowering my gaze to avoid anymore eye contact. "I… You shouldn't have been involved in my sea of problems… It was a mistake!"

He took a step forward.

"And," I added quickly, "I wish we can start from the beginning. Again."

He didn't respond, and only took another step forward.

I flinched.

He took my hand.

"Alright," he said, grinning. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Roxas, and I wanna be your friend!"

At first I stared at him in disbelief, and the next thing I knew I was embracing him tightly. "I wish," I said softly, "I wish we can still be friends, just like this… To forget everything that happened before; we should just drop it!"

Roxas didn't say anything and for once, I felt happy again, though there was this small thing inside of me I couldn't identify, and I wanted to take it outta me as well. But what it was, who knows?

For a long time, we were hugging like good friends until I broke away suddenly. It occurred to me that I was feeling a little bit more than that, if you know what I mean. Frustrated at myself, why, I knew not, I mentally kicked myself.

"I… I have to go," I said quickly. "And save a dance for me!!!" I laughed, feeling like my old self again and twisted the door knob open as he agreed.

"When I stop playing, though," he said. "But Larxene might –"

But I just smiled back and bounded away, helping around the place for another half-hour. I fixed the tables, gathered the paper plates to the buffet table and hauled chairs around. After all those stuff, I went back up to my room and plopped down on my bed, extremely tired.

I fell asleep for a while… Or what I thought was a while. When I woke up, there were only a few minutes left before the party started, and I hadn't taken my bath at all. I screamed at myself mentally, though I did a lot of that now. I rushed to the bathroom and took a really quick shower, without wetting my hair. I dabbed baby oil on my hair and brushed it until it was kinda straight, then dressed in my outfit.

Sure it was incredible… Incredibly conservative, that is. At least nobody would blame me for being skimpy, like what people usually wear to huge parties. Girls, obviously, not guys!!! And those girls would probably be hunting boys, as usual. No offense, though…

I ran down the stairs and stood beside Roxas, my "new found friend," who was facing the people who were coming in. It was his job to greet the invited, since he was the youngest in the Organization. I tapped his shoulder and I smiled up at him and he grinned back. We greeted the guests until there were few left, and Axel took over, along with my cousin Demyx.

"Well, you look nice," he commented.

I flushed at the compliment, since I never heard something like that from any guy, and I didn't really like being called "pretty" or "nice looking" at all, when in fact I wasn't. Although I hear a lot lf people say I am.

"Have you seen Kairi?" I asked Roxas suddenly. "Or even Sora?" Worry washed over me. "I didn't see them come in… Did you?"

"They came in while you were in your room, but I guess you didn't see them." Roxas replied. "But they weren't that happy at all… Not the way they always are."

I was pretty much shocked. Those two got along all the time, but what happened? Well of course, they weren't fighting… Right?

"Sora didn't cheat on her," I announced. "But there's something wrong. I think my sister's annoyed that she can't know what Sora knows…"

"Hey, I gotta go now," he said apologetically. "We're playing now, and…"

"Save me a dance!!!" I called out, and he nodded.

So after all of that, Roxas and I were friends again. I knew it was my fault, all of it, and now it's all behind us; we restarted the whole thing. But I can't help it if I feel close to him right away…

_But why?_

Geez, I feel like someone put a curse on me, making me feel something I don't know and without a cure for it. Or maybe I was to find out what it was next time?

I shook off the unknown feeling and went out in search of my sister. Well, in the party, that is.

"Kairi!!!" I hollered, searching and searching, while a few heads turned and looked at me disapproving me because of my unusually loud voice and my "inappropriate dress".

; ::fish:: ;

"I still don't get the joke 'why did the chicken cross the road thing'!!!" Selphie whined, and everyone in the table laughed. "No really!"

"The answer's 'to prove it wasn't chicken'," Sora replied. Then he stood up and said, "Excuse me, but…" His eyes lit up. "Hey, Skye, wait!!!" and he ran off.

I glanced at my sister, who was frowning and the mood turned around. Was he really cheating on her?

It was the middle of the party and the party was in full swing. I said hello to the Superior and he said hi back, and for once he was smiling and having a really good time. He enjoyed what his fellow brothers (and sister) had thrown for him for his arrival. I was happy for him.

"Okay, everyone," Larxene announced, "Our youngest member wants to dance with some girl in the audience now, so I'll be singing a solo!" she giggled, and Roxas blushed. He grabbed the microphone.

"I promised you one dance; just one!!!" He barked out, pretending to be really annoyed. "And you should be grateful 'cause I'll be resting after!"

People laughed and my face felt as if it was coloring.

_But why?_

"That's my cue!" I laughed and bounded off towards the stage, waving to my friends at the table. Just to let you know, they were, of course, Kairi, Sora and Selphie, and there were also Hayner, Olette and Pence.

I grinned at Larxene and an impish twinkle never left her eyes as she looked at me. "Now for a slow song, since our _dear _guitarist isn't here…"

"Hey!!!" Roxas and I protested at the same time, and Riku protested too, and he made a fuss about being a guitarist.

"You mean I'm not that important?" he cried.

"But you're bass!" Larxene exclaimed, and the audience couldn't help laughing at the misunderstanding. I laughed along.

"So anyways," Larxene rolled her eyes, then she resumed her impishly scary grin, "I feel like singing 'Kiss Me', redone or something by Avril Lavigne, because she's my favorite singer at the moment. And Axel will play the drums at a slow tempo-"

"No!!!" Xigbar cried. "I'll play it!!! I love playing slow songs, and I've been a drummer since long ago." He jumped up the stage, as if his youth got the best of him (making any sense?). He told Axel to go away and Axel was only happy to scamper away.

"Now resume lovey-dovey poses!" Larxene giggled, and started singing.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, Swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress…_

I embraced Roxas again. We were friends, right? So it was alright if we did that! We danced slowly, and I felt my face grow hot. It felt funny to be dancing that way.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moonÂ´s sparkling, so kiss me…_

"Some time you picked," I muttered, suppressing a giggle. "We have to dance to this slow song, but I love this song so much."

"I'm a bad dancer, so… really sorry in advanced if I step on your feet," he chuckled.

I sighed. "You're a good dancer; I'm the really bad one, since I don't really dance so much." I perked up suddenly, resting my head on his shoulder. "I love DDR, though, but that's not exactly dancing." I giggled.

"It's too bad the arcade was beside the school, and it burned down as well."

"Yeah, I know," I laughed.

We broke off when the dance ended and I thanked him so much for dancing with me even if I didn't really like dancing. "It would've been better if it wasn't a slow song," I giggled. We trotted over to our table and sat down, Sora pulling an extra chair for his cousin. Apparently he came back.

"You're face is so red!" Selphie exclaimed, and I instantly felt my face. It was burning, and I laughed as well.

Kairi leaned over to my side and whispered into my ear, "Pence took pictures of you and he's probably jealous… Not to spoil your mood or anything."

I nodded numbly, but I brushed it away and started goofing off with everyone.

"I'm going back now," Roxas announced and stood up, heading back to the stage, weaving through the crowd. I looked at him for a long time before I was snapped back to reality.

"You looked incredibly happy," Hayner commented. Sorry if I never mentioned him… He just came back from somewhere and I wasn't that close to him so…

Anyways, I heard everyone give me the sly smile, except Pence, who was angry. "Here," he handed me the picture which developed right away. "Look at yourself."

I bet he was trying to make me look like I was in love with Roxas, but even if I wasn't I felt funny when I saw it. He knew it was a sore spot in my life, the Roxas issue, but the truth was I wasn't really used to looking at myself in pictures, so my face burned up again because of that, not the other thing. My eyes seemed like they were all spaced out and in total bliss being in his arms, when in fact we were talking about stuff. And being happy in the picture was because of our renewed friendship. It wasn't wrong to be happy after fighting and becoming friends again, right?

"Yeah, you were so happy!" Selphie squealed. That was when I realized that everyone was crowding in around me to get a glimpse of the picture. They looked like vultures, hunting for food, and I laughed at them.

"But I was happy because we're friends again," I said.

"Sure, Naminé," Olette laughed. I was warmed up again right away. She's still my best friend. "Go on!"

"Sora!"

A girl was hurrying over to our table, her golden brown curls bouncing and her sapphire eyes gleaming. I think her name was Skye, the girl a while ago?

And she looked familiar…

"Skye!" Sora's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"You're friends?" Skye asked, and he nodded.

"This is Selphie, Naminé, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and this is my girl, Kairi." He said. "Everyone, meet Skye."

A round of hellos came out from us.

"So this is your other girl, huh?" Kairi asked wryly. "He's two timing us, girl,"

To everyone's surprise, she burst out into peals of laughter. Everyone else was confused, except Kairi, who was steaming angry.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Sora's my brother," Skye said after she stopped laughing.

; ::fish:: ;

**Riku: **Hey! I was there!!!  
**Sora: **Yay for you!!!

**Me:** See, it's longer! That's 'cause I won't be here for a while, and I decided to write longer. Sorry, dear readers and reviewers, I won't be posting the "special" since it may offend some readers…

**Naminé:** The chapter's based on experience, and it's a 'raw' story, without any screens or something.

**Me:** Yeah, so I'll send all of you the chapter. Please Private Message me your email addie, like this, for example:

**Sora:** abc123 at yahoo.

**Me:** Note that I just used a random word! Sorry if it's your addie…

**Riku:** And I'm happy now!!!

**Me:** Sorry if I was unfair about the "special". And you have to review or I won't send it to you!

**Roxas:** That's harsh!!!

**Sora: **But please review!!!


	7. Midst of the Party

**Riku: **You made me forget to cackle… I'm offended.

**Sora: **Aren't you always…

**Naminé: **I hate yaoi!

**Roxas: **You're SO right!

**Sora: **And SO random.

**Naminé: **Note from author: Pence is tall. Very tall. Taller than Sora and Roxas.

**Roxas: **Did anyone read the special? If you didn't you didn't send Author your email addie.

**Naminé: **Yeah, it's so sad.

**Sora: **It's the climax part of the story, and nearing the end of it.

**Roxas: **Why do the greater than and less than sign and all the other random stuff disappear?

_Midst of the Party_

Naminé POV

Was she serious?

There was dead silence following Skye's announcement.

Sora grinned uneasily while my twin gaped at Sora in disbelief, Selphie was shocked, Olette didn't care, Pence was too absorbed glaring at me and Hayner was kinda knocked out.

It was kinda weird since the music was blaring when the appropriate BGM was supposed to be dead silence or some cricket sounds that go 'crick, crick'.

"Huh?" Kairi squeaked. "You're siblings?" She turned to her boyfriend. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Her face was pale and she looked like she was having a hard time breathing. "What kind of -?"

"I found out when the Organization sent out the invitations," Skye explained. "And I saw Sora's picture and he looked like the sibling I was separated from when I was born. My mom gave me his picture, hoping I would find him one day. But she died, and I lived with Regina after."

"Regina?"

"She's Roxas' sister. Well, a half sister," Skye corrected herself. "She lives with me, since her parents allowed us to have a house and live there together, provided we are on 'probation'. May takes care of us."

"Oh, I need a drink," I said meekly, and got up. I went to the direction of the drinks table, which was near the stage, weaving through the crowd and getting more pointed glares, which practically say, "You're wearing an impropriate dress" or something like that.

o0o

Maybe I lingered by the punch table too long, since I kept smiling at Roxas and Larxene, then I heard Riku cackle suddenly after a song. "I win!!!" he had cried, but he was kinda weird, so…

"We're having a real break," Larxene announced with a tired smile. "But we'll get back later to y'all!"

The crowd cheered, and Superior smiled. He was incredibly happy, I could tell, and in his eyes was a twinkle of pride, proud of the Organization since they prepared a great party, and all those stuff.

"Hey," Roxas greeted me from behind. I spun around and grinned back. I took a gulp of the drink in my paper cup and tossed the used container into the black trash bag.

"Aren't you tired from playing at all?" I asked incredulously, surprised he looked like he was still full of energy. "You can't save time for me," I laughed. "I'm not worth anything or anytime at all."

Songs were playing from the DJ spot or the music player, where Zexion was toggling with the speakers and Vexen was popping CDs into the music player without looking at the artist, and this song called "Jessica" was sort of blaring outta the speakers, but it didn't have any lyrics in the song; it was just an acoustic guitar playing or whatever instrument it was. You should know what I'm talking about, though I'm not good with all the describing things.

"Are you sure we're alright already?" I inquired uneasily. "I mean, no hard feelings right? Everything's behind us and we're starting over from the beginning, right?"

"Of course," was his confident reply. "And no bringing up the subject of what happened ever again, whether you like it or not. Deal?" he stuck out a hand, and I took it and shook it gratefully.

I looked around, tearing my gaze away from his alluring cobalt eyes. People were dancing around and laughing, some were even playing games outside in the garden, with some people heading out through the other door which was the one that led outside to the garden. At least the party was in full swing, but I couldn't help think about the cleanup part later. So much to do then.

"I'll get back to you later," Roxas said and grinned, then trotted over to the Superior's table.

Turning away, I looked at the brightly lit garden where people were playing, but didn't really take note of what they were really doing.

I thought about the recent events. It looked as if time decided to speed up and heal the wounds faster than ever.

But… why?

There wasn't anything to do anymore, and I was incredibly tired. But how could I go back when _Pence _is there? Facing him is like me as a dodo bird and looking at him dumbly. I'm _not_ stupid! Well I am, but not _that _stupid!

I wanted to sit down so badly. I looked around for an empty chair. I spotted one near the stage, and I quickly scuttle over to it before anyone would sit down on my chair.

Yes, MY chair.

Anyways, I sighed and slouched lazily on the chair. I stifled a yawn.

So many things have happened the past week and I couldn't help but go over them. First, I created my grudge against Pence, then I cut the friendship Roxas and I shared, only to realize I was basing everything on rumors (by Selphie). After that, I kinda avoided the guy and later I realized I was stupid (see? I told you I was).

I frowned slightly. So why do I feel like there's something I forgot to do? If not forget, then what did I not do?

"It's time to turn that frown upside down," someone told me jovially. I looked up with a smile, but it faded when I saw who it was.

Pence.

I admit I was hoping for… Roxas, but I don't like him _that_ way! It's not like it's wrong to expect a friend or something, especially when friends… uh… become friends again; yeah, that's it!

"Oh, why'd you stop smiling?" Pence pouted. He was trying to be cute, but I don't find him cute. I find Ro- uh… nothing.

"I don't know," I reply tightly. I was so tempted to say, _It's your face,_ but I wouldn't dare, especially when Olette and my friendship is on the verge of ending.

Awkward silence; but I didn't care.

"So… would you go out on a walk with me?"

I froze. How _dare _he?!

"Um… I have to… uh…ask Roxas," I said, grabbing words from my mind. "We were… going on a walk too… when… when he comes back from the table." Oh god, was I that obvious?

He narrowed his eyes for an instant, but grinned again. "Aw, Nami!" he whined (the nerve! I'M the whiner, not him!). "We're old friends! Wouldn't you rather go with me?"

Pence made it sound like he wanted me to choose him over Roxas. As if he was the better choice, not to sound haughty or anything. But I'm just stating a fact! You can't deny that.

I sneaked a glance at the Superior's table. The blond boy seemed to sneak a glance at me too and for a moment, my cheeks felt like they were burning. I hoped he saw what I was trying to tell him. I whooped with joy inside me later when he came over. Yay, telepathy!

"And he's here," I said weakly and got up. "We're off!" I couldn't resist adding, "Later, James!" Well his name isn't James, but it sounds cool so I said James instead of Pence. Anyways, I led Roxas out the house and towards the woods.

"And why did you drag me out here?" he asked skeptically as we strolled. "You'd never do that."

I grinned weakly. "Sorry, Roxas," I apologized. "Not that I'm using you," I said quickly. "It's just that Pence was…" I sighed. "He was asking me to go out here with him and duh, you know I'd never say yes to him or anything. Besides, I'd-" I stopped myself. _Rather be with you._ Good thing it never came out. He'd think of me wrongly. I'm not asking him to be my boyfriend anyway. Besides, we just… became friends again. Right?

"Yes?" Roxas prompted. I shook my head and smiled up at him, linking my arm with his.

"Let's… just keep on walking," I said and we hiked a little bit farther until we reached a beach. Or a shore; whatever.

I inhaled fresh air. I smiled and walked a bit further towards the lapping waves.

I detached myself from Roxas and sat down on the sand. Lazily, I stretched and lay down and stared at the dark sky. The stars were twinkling like diamonds against the black velvet background.

"Why don't you lie down too?" I asked. He sat down and lied down instantly as if I asked him to. I sat up straight like a jackknife. "You don't have to when you don't really want to," I said softly.

"We-eel, maybe I _do_ want to lie down," he said and grinned the same smile like Sora's.

"Hah," I replied and put my head on his stomach like it was my pillow and I resumed staring at the twinkling sky.

The posts began flickering with light and turned on one by one by the pier.

Did you think it was a secluded beach? Hahaha… sorry to disappoint you.

"Your head hurts me," Roxas stated and began laughing. My head bounced and I sat up.

"Oh, stop moving," I said, putting my hands on my hips with a mock frown on my face. "Pillows don't move, you idiot."

He snickered. "Well I'm not a pillow," he replied and grabbed me by the wrist. "Pillows are fluffy and useless. Sort of. They only help your head."

"So I guess that makes you a pillow," I laugh. "After all, you just described yourself."

He rolled his eyes. "Right…"

"Now will you let go of me?"

His eyes rolled upward for a moment. "No," he said and yanked me down.

Stumbling, I stifle a screech and I land hard on him. What the-?

"He-hey, I was supposed to tickle you, or _something!_" Roxas exclaimed with humor. His face was bright pink, but I don't think it was _red_, like mine.

"Oh! Uh… Well, I gotta go now. Than…thanks for being with me; I mean, saving me," I force a laugh.

I scrambled up and dust away the sand from my clothes and hair. He stands up too and smiles awkwardly. "So… see you back there later," he bade and I waved.

Flushing, I looked at the vast sea.

I couldn't believe it.

It was an accident!

I was kissed.

Strange; I didn't mind.

o0o

**Sora: **Ooh… Aah…

**Naminé: **Talk about cheesy!

**Sora:** Right…

**Roxas:** It's just a fic!

**Naminé:** …

**Me:** I'm home! And this chapter was far too weird for me. Nothing really happened in the chapter and I feel like I just created some freaky chapter here. Talk about scatter brained... I had a hard time thinkin of stuff the pipz of my story could do, but nothing great. Oh well...

**Riku:** omg I CACKLED!!! YES!!!

**Sora: **But please do review!


	8. Best Friends?

**Me: **An important message from me: The end of this story is incredibly near. And I'm updating early this time because the ideas for this chapter just came into my head and I just had to type them down.

**Naminé:** Is that good or bad?

**Me:** Well… it's good for me.

**Sora:** But you're ending it too early!

**Me:** No it's not! I mean, I made so many spelling errors in the past chapters when I reread the whole story from the start.

**Roxas:** Well everyone makes errors.

**Riku:** Except you made me cackle. Hah!

**Sora:** I don't care if you cackled.

**Me:** ANYWAYS, I think I didn't put much thought in some things. I'll promise to make it better in the sequel (I hope).

**Naminé:** The end is incredibly near… Like after two or three chapters?

**Roxas:** Make it end in the thirteenth chapter!

**Me:** It depends on the reviews, my man, depends on the reviews.

**Sora:** R&R, please! ...R&R doesn't mean Riku & Riku, okay?

**Riku:** Aw! Dmn ( -Me: lol), Sora!

_Best Friends?_

** Naminé POV **

I was still shell shocked from… that. And I couldn't get it out of my mind. There was nothing I could do about it and somehow it made me feel like I _had_ to do something about it, but there wasn't any option. It was either (a) I go up to Roxas and say it was an accident and it didn't mean anything, (b) Pretend nothing happened (which was so hard to do) or (c) Avoid Roxas.

Of course, I took the third option. And it wasn't so hard for the first two days after the party. Then it became a week, and I didn't like having a neck problem from craning my neck to see if he was around or not. I looked so jumpy, I admit. And I wanted to go to the House to listen about this Skye person but I couldn't go to the House since Roxas was there, obviously. He's part of the Organization, right?

I slipped into my favorite baby blue sandals and put on a light blue tee, which went well with my white skirt/shorts. I looked at the full length hallway mirror and gave my hair a final brush then reached for the door knob, twisted it and opened the door to the outside.

I was on my way to the Ice Cream Parlor, which was on the way to the House. Yes, I was going there, and I'm going to try the first option I gave myself. After all, what's done is done, isn't it?

Soon, I saw the hanging ice cream sign outside the parlor, and I was about to enter when someone tapped my shoulder.

Oh god, it was Roxas, isn't it?! I jumped and whirled around, alarm bells ringing fervently in my head. My face started feeling warm and I tried not to look flustered.

"Oh, hi, Olette," I greeted, and I sighed silently in relief. I grinned at my best friend. "How was the party?"

Her emerald eyes were anything but happy.

"Come with me," she said in an icy tone and I was gripped with fear. But… what did I do to her? I racked my brain with possibilities, but nothing. Blank.

Oh no…

It couldn't be that!

She took me by the wrist and we walked silently towards the fountain in the Sandlot and sat down on the bench by the water. We sat down and the tension in the air was unbearable.

I want my Sea Salt Ice Cream! Heck, I _need_ it!

"Naminé," Olette began. "I didn't like it. It is… How can I break it to you?" she turned to me, her emerald eyes suppressing anger. But what did I do? I felt like a helpless… a helpless… uh… person.

"I want a Sea Salt Ice Cream," I announced, and I myself was surprised at myself. It slipped out of my mouth just like… that.

"Get it later," Olette said sharply. "I have to talk to you right now!"

I was taken aback by the tone of her voice. I never heard her talk like that!

"Hey, Nami, sis," It was Pence.

Olette exhaled. "Pence please get Naminé a Sea Salt Ice Cream, will you?" she asked sweetly. "And you can buy yourself something, too!" And he was only too happy to get them. And knowing Pence, he was sure to take his time choosing what he'd want to eat. Talk about glutton.

When Pence was out of earshot, Olette turned to me again with a frown. "Now do you know what I'm trying to tell you?"

Sadly, I really didn't know. But Olette would just get angry at me and say I'm such a slow moron or something.

"It's about Pence again, isn't it?" That was the safest question I could ask.

"And I didn't like what happened."

For a long moment, there was silence. I didn't get it. What were we talking about anyway? I haven't been out of the house for a whole _week!_ And I couldn't have done anything! Besides, I don't do witchcraft or anything, so what did I do?

"Look, I'm sorry," I said quietly. Great, just great! Now I'm apologizing for a crime I supposedly did, but I don't have a clue what it is. How dandy.

"He was crying, Naminé, crying! And you _promised_ you wouldn't hurt him! Why did you do it, Naminé?! I thought we were best friends!"

"I can't help it if he's such an emotional person," I retorted without thinking. "Olette, how should I know he's hurt when I'm not him? It's not like I should know anyway!"

"You could've at least done it somewhere else!"

Our voices were rising and some were starting to stare. But I can't back down just yet! Even if she's my best friend, she can't run my life just to please her brother; it's not fair!

"Well, what did I do then?" I asked angrily. I was being tactful at the same time. After all, how would I know what I did? Besides, I think she's too angry to tell that I was trying to find out, so good for me. "It wasn't as if it were the worst thing in the world!"

"You were kissing Roxas," Olette said, her eyes blazing.

Oh. Was that it? Was that the one? That was a week ago!

And if I knew her, she sounded extremely jealous, but what for?

"That was an accident," I replied. "Olette, there's nothing _wrong_ with that!"

"Well, my brother's heartbroken and I think you're trying to make him jealous!" Olette cried. "That's so low, Naminé!"

Anger built up inside me. Why was she angry at me anyway? Just because of an accident? Accidents happen! I'm not someone who'd make her best friend angry, or her best friend's brother hurt! Never!

"But accidents happen, Olette!" I cried, exasperated. "It's not like I planned it!"

At the rate we're going, our friendship's about to disintegrate today and there's nothing I can do about it.

"So why did you have this 'accident' of yours in front of my brother?" Olette asked sarcastically. "Didn't you think about his feelings?"

He brother, her brother, her brother! Why was everything about Pence? Talk about overprotective.

"How should I know he was there anyway?" I countered. For a moment my mind reeled to that night's events. He was there? Watching us; the private moment was… publicated? How _could_ he?!

"You couldn't have done that!"

Then I exploded.

"If you love your stupid brother so much, why won't you just stick with him everywhere he goes?" I yelled. "He's the most _deranged_ person I've met! You don't understand what I went through! He's been bothering me for, like, since forever! I was never comfortable around him ever since he said he liked me and you can't understand that! Stop picking on me, Olette! I'm _not_ responsible for your stupid brother and you know that. I'm not his stupid nanny!"

Then it dawned onto me. I didn't care if our friendship ended anymore. It didn't mean anything to me. It seemed like it was gone from the time we drifted apart. I was only trying to salvage it and I never realized it was an imaginary thing all this time. She was practically using me the whole time! And she says I'm her best friend? Who does she think she is?

"For god's sake, Naminé," Olette retorted. "All I'm asking for from you to be nicer to my brother!"

"That's just it!" I cried. "You keep telling me to be nicer to your brother! Don't you think I'm _trying?_ It's hard to be even civil near him! You don't know how bad it was! He hurt me, Olette, _scarred_ me! Do you think it'll be the same ever again? Do you?"

Olette shook her head and exhaled sharply. "Well of course," was her answer. "We're best friends! Little things like that can't be-"

"Little!" I exclaimed. "It was _not_ little! It was _horrible!_ Why can't you understand that? I'm human too! I can't take orders from you all the time, you ingrate!"

"Some friend you are," Olette growled, her fists clenched tightly and with that I knew she was about to punch me. Her emerald eyes were filled with rage and for a moment I trembled with fear, never seeing this side of Olette but I squashed that feeling.

"No," I replied coldly. "Some _best_ friend _you_ are."

The next thing I knew, I felt a sharp sting on my cheek and I took a step backwards.

"How could you say that?" Olette demanded. "I helped you with everything and this is how you treat me?" I felt a huge pain on my stomach and I blown backwards.

I clutched my stomach. How could she? I wanted to hit her back _really_ hard but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Then I remembered that saying about physical pain doesn't hurt as much as emotional pain. Yes, I'll do that.

"Well?" Olette prompted, a victorious gleam on her face. How I'd love to smear that smug grin from her face.

I looked up at her, holding my abdomen with one hand and trying to pull myself up with the support of the bench arm with my other hand.

"I guess bowing down like that makes me forgive you!" She smiled. "Oh, but wait," she gave me a huge kick and I fell backwards. I got up and started gasping for air.

"Won't you fight back?" she sneered.

I looked at her. "I don't hurt my friends," I said. "Or should I say my ex-friend."

And with tremendous effort, I stood up and resumed towards the House, though it was a bit further.

There was a bright light covering my vision, and some spots appearing here and there, plus it was hard to breath and beads of sweat started forming on my head. I knew I wouldn't make it.

"Hi, Naminé, how's it going?"

I could barely make out who it was from the flashing lights, but when I looked up, I saw it was Roxas.

"Oh, hi," I manage, run over to him with my last bit of strength and hold onto him.

And suddenly, everything went blank.

o0o

_Don't… leave me alone. Please… please stay with me. Don't leave. I'll wake up. And then… I'll see you._

_I don't want to lose you, too. I'm scared… Very scared…_

I opened my eyes and looked around, still dazed and tired. It was as if I never got to catch my breath.

I was in my room in the House, safe and sound.

"Oh, you're here," I said, my heart skipping a beat. "Not to be an ingrate, but why?"

I pulled the comforter a little higher to cover half of my face.

Roxas smiled, looking a bit worried too. "Uh… you told me to stay with you, and you wouldn't let go of my hand. So…"

"Oh, I see…" I felt my cheeks become a bit warmer. Did I really say that? I felt incredibly stupid. "I'm sorry if I said that! I shouldn't hold you back from whatever you were supposed to do or something!" I said.

He shook his head. "No way," he forced a laugh. "I was… looking for you, actually."

What?

"Look, I'm really sorry about… what happened that night," he apologized. "I… shouldn't have done that and… it was an accident! I… but… look, Naminé, I have to tell you, I didn't do it on purpose, okay?"

I waited for a few minutes to organize my thoughts and replied slowly, "I know it was just an accident," I lowered my gaze. "And that… it didn't mean anything did it?" I look up to him.

Something in me keeps telling me I should believe that it happened, real and true. But I knew it wasn't.

"And… Pence…he was watching us that night," I said. "I didn't know!"

He sat down by me and I like a reflex, I took his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze.

Hey, no!!! It's not like that! I was used to doing that with Kairi and Sora too, when I got to talk to them in private about a problem I had or something, or when I was blue and sad or thankful.

"And because of that… Olette and I…" suddenly tears were welling up in my eyes. It made me feel horrible, losing a dear, dear friend just like that. But I knew that deep down I was right. "We had a really big fight and she got so angry at me for… well you know… and then... I just… Roxas, I don't know what to do anymore, my life is ruined!" I cried, sitting up and burying my head in his shirt. "It was so bad! She… she hit me and… I never -"

"Oh, hush, you," he soothed, patting my back gently. "You know who she really is now, don't you?"

I nodded. "She's such an overprotective sister, she puts Kairi to shame, and she's such a heartless bi-"

"Now you're going overboard," he laughed. "See, people are like that. We're all not perfect."

"But she was some best friend to me," I said wryly.

He didn't say anything anymore, but I felt like I had to say something.

I looked up at him. "Hey, Roxas," I said, and he looked down at me. "I think Olette… likes you."

Even if that came from me, my heart plunged down. It was as if I'd lose a friend to… to her.

"Oh," was his reply. I untangle myself from our embrace and I look up at him intently.

"Do you… like her back?" I asked, and I didn't really want to know. Seriously, I'm not insane or anything!

Something inside of me wanted me to know.

"Of course not," he said with a laugh. "I mean, I'm not exactly close to her or anything! I don't really know her anyway."

"Right," I replied. Inside I was rejoicing, but I didn't understand why. Well, emotions were so hard to understand, so why bother at the moment?

"Oh, how long was I asleep?" I asked. My stomach wasn't hurting anymore, unless you consider hunger as stomach pain. I didn't want to check the window either; the drapes were covering the window, and I didn't want to go over and draw them. Like I said (unless I didn't), I am lazy.

He looked up for a moment and replied, "About two hours or so."

Stunned, I looked at Roxas. "You stayed here, bored, with a practically dead me, for _two hours_?! You're crazy!"

Roxas shrugged. "Well, you told me not to leave, and I had to obey."

I rolled my eyes. As if! Then I remembered something. "Oh yeah, what happened with the Superior, how is he? Is he angry at me or something?" Just the mere thought made my blood run cold. I think the Superior never liked me, ever, and if he saw me like that a while ago, he'd probably hate me!

"He didn't see you," Roxas replied, shrugging. "Guess he was out today, and the House was pretty much empty. Axel was watching TV and Larxene was in her room, Demyx was playing with the fish in the tank. You have a really weird cousin, no offense, but I still think he's nice. Anyways, well, you get the point. It's a boring day today."

Slowly, I nodded. "So… he didn't see me… I'm safe!" I squealed and then giggled.

"Oh, before I forget, Kairi's coming here," he said, a small uneasy smile plastered on his face.

"Oh," I said softly, my bubble burst. I suddenly remembered what happened this morning, the screaming battle and the slap and the kick. I admit, I might have said some nasty things but I can't take them back; nor would I want to anyway. I meant what I said.

o0o

**Me: **I'm updating too early, I think…

**Sora:** At least you don't have to update in the near future.

**Riku:** Is it really ending early?

**Me:** Yes, in chapter 10 or 13; depends on the reviews. Plus, I think this story didn't quite meet my standards, or however you say it.

**Naminé:** This chapter didn't have that many, or no, parentheses.

**Sora: **That's true.

**Me:** Yes, I know that.

**Sora:** So… it's really ending?

**Me:** YES it IS, OKAY?! You're slow, man, slow.

**Sora:** Oh… Anyways, please REVIEW!!! Or else it'll end in the next chapter.

**Me:** What?! I didn't say that! And don't you threaten the readers, Sora!

**Naminé:** …


	9. Finally Found My Senses

**Roksas: **Oh joy, it's almost done!

**Sora:** And why are you, like, ending it so early? There're just a few chapters!

**Riku:** Yeah! Without ME, too, and I just remembered you promised **Ellie **to put me in this chapter.

**Roksas:** I know that. I'm putting you in already.

**Riku:** YAY for me and me alone!

**Roksas:** Do not flame me. It hurts the Roksas.

**Naminé:** Oh let's get on with it already!

**Roksas:** Ch- I'm making it a cliffy; the ending.

**Naminé:** But you're taking so long! Even **Xxx-aRisa-hasEgawa-18-xX** complains you're too… cliffy or something.

**Roksas:** …Whatever.

_Finally Found My Senses  
_

**Naminé POV**

I'm skipping the details; I don't want to talk about how long Kairi's sermon was.

I was home for another two days, moping around and staying inside. I eventually declared myself as a hermit. Except for the fact Roxas, Sora and Selphie visited, but that's not relevant.

On the second day, there was something lingering inside me; like I had to apologize to Olette even if my Other Half would object. I stared at the phone for quite a while, deliberating on whether I should call or just leave it because she was the one who practically destroyed it and not me.

But after something like that, I came to realize we were friends for the longest time. I had doubted our friendship and she was just trying to protect her brother because, no offense, he was a sissy, right? Sisters always act so protective (if they're not fighting), especially to defenseless siblings.

On the other hand...it wasn't my fault!

The two Halves were pulling me in two different directions. And I didn't like the feeling because it hurt.

So I decided to call.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Is this Naminé?" It was Pence.

My throat tightened. "Yes," I managed. "I have to talk to Olette, like, right now?"

He muttered something and he put a hand over the mouthpiece, but I heard him yell Olette's name.

"Yes?" Olette asked in a curt voice.

I looked at the phone and twisted the cord around my finger. My heart beat raced and I said, "Olette, I'm sorry." But I knew deep down it wasn't _me_ who was supposed to repent; it was her, not to sound boastful or anything. "I'm really sorry."

Silence from the other side of the call. "You don't sound sincere," she said. I stared at the phone. "Are you only saying that because it's more of a duty?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" I demanded. "We've been friends since we were diapers! Why would I let our friendship disintegrate just like that? We can't let something like get in the way of our closeness!" _Or not closeness,_ I added silently.

"What the fu-?"

"I'm not doing this for anything else," I said. "Olette, why don't we just…patch up?"

"Well, you started it!" she yelled.

I stared at the mouthpiece. What did she just say? "What did I do?" I demanded. "What did I do to wreck everything, huh? You keep bringing Pence into everything and you let _him_ destroy our age old friendship!"

"How dare you say that about my brother, Naminé, leave him out of this!"

"I'm just stating the truth," I replied and slammed the phone down.

Some phone call that was. All I did was try to patch things up, even saying that _I_ was sorry, not _her._ And she thinks she's, what, a god or something, worth of worship? What the heck?

"Naminé, Roxas and Sora are here again," Kairi said and swung the door open. "Can I let them in your room?"

I shook my head, surveying my room. It wasn't what you call messy, but Kairi tells me all the time to find a place for the stuff lying around here and there. I mean, it looks like someone lives in my room if there's such mess anyway. Besides, if I clean my room it was bound to get dirty again anyway, so why bother? No one understands me on that.

I stood up and left my room and went down the stairs, greeted the two.

"Axel said he's coming by later," Roxas told me, pointing at the door. "He's busy at the moment, he said. Oh, and Riku's coming too; he just went with Axel."

I nodded and beamed at the boy. "I'm not sick or anything," I said. "Don't treat me like some patient or something. I'm not helpless or something."

He shrugged and sat down on the couch. "How are things…?"

"I actually apologized," I huffed and dropped down on the couch beside him and hugged the throw pillow. "And she acted like it was my fault."

"What's wrong with her?!" Sora exclaimed, coming into the room with a glass of water. "I mean, I know she's your best friend and all, but…"

"How did you know about it?" I demanded. "I didn't tell you anything!"

The brunette shrugged. "I heard a little bit in the kitchen; I just know you had a tiff."

I couldn't stop myself from snorting. "Tiff is an understatement," I told him. "She kicked and screamed at me. Is that called a tiff? I don't think so."

"Well I didn't know, okay?" He said huffily. "I just heard a teeny weenie bit of it."

The doorbell rang, and that was, of course, Axel and Riku; who else would it be? Olette, maybe, but fat chance she'd come here.

"Hi Axel, hi Riku," Sora screamed as Kairi swung the door open. "Welcome home!!!" he yelled, his arms outstretched. "But I'm not gay," he grinned.

Although I secretly hoped it was Olette. I wasn't hoping that Sora was gay; that's different and really scary.

"Hell-o," Axel greeted everyone and sat down lazily on the rug. "Took care of some stuff in the House; Superior says we got a meeting in an hour."

"And I had to tag along for nothing," Riku nodded. "I wasn't even allowed in the House; they called me a 'friendly burglar', can you believe that?" He guffawed, which turned into a cackle. I twitched.

I frowned. "What for," I asked. "if everything's fine? Nothing went wrong…except when Demyx clogged the toilet. But that's nothing. And we don't have any other people to accept in the Org, but…?"

"Superior just came home," Kairi objected. "He wants something. Besides, he's old."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sora turned to his girlfriend.

"Nothing at all, of course," Kairi replied smugly.

o0o

"Meeting," the Superior announced, and everyone came to order.

We were in the living room; the Superior was on his finally-dusted gray Lazy Boy, Xigbar seated on the couch with Luxord, Larxene and Marluxia. Axel sat on the floor, as usual, while Demyx sat on the table. Zexion was on what we call his "reading chair" and Sora, Roxas, Kairi and I shared a loveseat thing; I was on one of the arms of the couch while Roxas on the opposite one. Vexen pulled chairs for Leaxus, Xaldin and himself and sat down in front of the couch. After all, the living room was quite spacious.

"I propose we change the name of our organization," the Superior announced, spreading his arms. "I thought we could use, 'the X-men'."

Everyone began talking at once.

A name change now? But "Organization XIII" is a great name!

"We don't need to change the name!" my cousin whined. "'Organization XIII is a nice name as is."

"And X-Men is a movie, Superior," I couldn't help but add. "Don't you think we're stealing or something?"

The Superior looked straight at me, and a shiver ran down my spine; a bad feeling. "Most of us have an 'x' in our names, so I think 'X-Men' is the right name. And we aren't thirteen members anymore. Didn't you notice that, Naminé?"

I nodded furiously. "Yes, sir," I added.

"But some of us aren't men here," Larxene pointed out. Yay, she saved me! Sort of.

"In the movie, they also had Jean Grey and Kitty."

"Superior," it was Xigbar. "We can't name our organization X-Men. We can't look like we're X-Men obsessed What do you think we'll all look like to the world?"

"Ridiculous," Zexion put in.

"I was just saying," the Superior said. "Meeting adjourned." Then he stood up and left.

o0o

That was such a stupid meeting; I didn't pass the trial to be called a hermit! I didn't pass… whatever.

Anyways, the four of us decided to have some Sea Salt Ice Cream before we would go back to our house. Sora and Kairi bade the two of us goodbye and set off homeward, since Roxas and I decided to eat by the fountain (like before –sort of– not really).

"Oh, hello, Naminé," it was Olette, grinning. She waved and I waved back; Pence was behind her.

"Hey!" Relief flooded me. We were friends again! Isn't that great?! "Are you getting an ice cream?"

I felt Roxas giving me a weird glance. He wouldn't understand what I felt; I mean, Olette and I've been best friends for _ages!_

She shook her head and sat down on the fountain ledge. I perched beside her and Roxas beside me, Pence by his sister.

"So, how're you two doing?" Olette asked sweetly. I felt a twinge of annoyance. Was she trying to rub it in or something?

"Oh, we're fine," I replied in the same syrupy voice, pinching Roxas at the same time. He had to play along too. Duh.

Olette nodded. "You two wanna do something together tomorrow with us?"

"Don't you have a date?" I asked her automatically. "You're so attached to your-"

"We're going on a short trip tomorrow," Roxas said. I could tell that he was trying to save me (yay!) and he was making an excuse; hope it isn't lame.

"Yeah, we're going to Sunset Hill," I added, nodding. "Then we're going to…" oh god I ran out of ideas. "Where again?" I looked at him, my eyes wide open with horror.

"We're going to spend the rest of the afternoon on the Tower!"

"Right," I said. "eating ice cream up there, too!"

"Wow you have it all planned," she marveled. "So we'll see you tomorrow, after all!"

"We will?" Pence asked. I caught a glimpse of Olette swatting Pence on the arm.

"Did you forget?" she sighed, exasperated.

Pence brightened. "I'm getting food! Come with me?" He invited us.

I was about to shake my head when Olette pushed me. "Nami's going with you," she volunteered.

Roxas shot me a sympathetic glance and I let a small smile escape my lips. "See ya'll later," I said and went with Pence.

We went towards the ice cream store (he loved ice cream more than I did), which was a few blocks from the Heart of Twilight Town, down one of the streets. Both of us entered the store (he pulled the door open for me; kiss-up, I thought) and took his time choosing a bar to eat. He loved eating, unless that wasn't obvious to the world.

And I felt so uncomfortable near him; after what happened, it's only human to feel weirded out!

"Hey did you know," Pence suddenly said, cutting the silence. I jumped. The ice cream man gave me a weird look. "That Roxas has such a fat ass?" He chuckled at his statement as if it were the funniest thing in the world. "Maybe that's why he always wears baggy pants."

Indignation burned inside me when I heard that. How dare he? What the heck's with those siblings? How dare he say that!

"Really now?" I managed, keeping my anger down. "I don't think so."

"Well, it is."

"Did you ever look in the mirror?" I challenged. It slipped; it always did (my words, I mean). "You're fat, didn't you know that?"

"What?" He turned around, a hurt look on his face. That didn't make me feel terrible at all; he was such a liar. He always liked acting so cool in front of people but inside him he was such a stupid helpless little thing. He could never pull it off; his friends were also big fakes, like Seifer, who was the worst of them all.

"Before you call others fat asses, you better look at the mirror and see who the fat ass is," I said, glaring at him. "You think that Olette's going to take care of me by kicking me or something? What the heck do you think I am? Who do you think _you_ are?"

Then I realized I was at it again; I didn't like picking fights, except with Pence (for a good and healthy reason, of course!) and even I wouldn't care if the whole thing would become _my_ fault. I'm not perfect; nor would I want to _be. _But I admit, picking fights (and making Pence cry was a great bonus!) made me feel good; but don't call me a bully 'cause I'm not. Don't you dare forget that.

"Two Sea Salts, please," I said sweetly to the ice cream guy behind the counter while Pence was still digesting the words. I had to get out of there before something was bound to happen.

The man nodded and ducked under the counter for a moment and popped out in the next with two paper-wrapped bars. I fished for money in my wallet, laid the bills down and gathered the two bars. Pushing the door open, the tiny bell rang and I strode away from the still-paralyzed Pence. I mean, forget him! Not worth waiting for him.

I turned at the curb and bounded towards the fountain, where the two were seated, waiting. I jumped and sat down between my two friends and handed Roxas his ice cream. "Pence is coming," I informed Olette. "He was taking too long choosing what he wanted to eat."

"You _what-!" _Olette gasped. "You stupid-" I saw her sneak a glance at Roxas then she settled down. "What if he got kidnapped?! You're pushing it," she sighed and leaped off and dashed down to the ice cream parlor, in search of her brother.

I hadn't a chance to tell her that he took really long choosing (which was ever since and I had to wait for _thirty minutes_ that time when we were younger and he was choosing between a hotdog and a cheeseburger). _Oh well,_ I thought, tearing the paper wrapper off and took a bite off the salty-sweet ice cream I loved. _Nothing lasts forever._ As I thought of that I felt a sharp pang. No, things could last forever (until death, probably) if we tried to make it last.

"She's a fake," Roxas stated suddenly. I glanced at him.

This time, I didn't feel resentment boiling inside, because what he said was true. And this time I agreed completely; I wasn't acting like the best friend I thought I was to her (and she was probably trying to fool Roxas with that act of hers too). I felt like one of those innocent bystanders who'd take one of the two sides in a fight.

"I know that," I replied. "She curses too; she cursed at me today on the phone when I called her…" When I started I couldn't stop. "…Stupid friend I thought I had all my life…" "…Never there anyway…" "…Overprotective bit-" "And Pence thinks he's so cool he thinks he can get away with anything…" Oh now I was talking about Pence. Roxas was such a good listener. "…curses because he thinks its cool…" "…backstabs people for his entertainment…" "…friends are just like him." I stopped staring at the water in the pool of water and met his gaze, sighing.

"I think I said too much," I smiled, then frowned. "But… this one last thing… Pence told me that you had a 'fat ass' and I got mad at him. But he's just…" I rolled my eyes. "Well, I _had_ to tell you! He's just stupid, isn't he? I mean, we're friends and he told me? Not that you do," I said quickly. "But… ah, I can't explain it!" I faced away from him, sitting towards the right and biting my ice cream bar.

Silence pierced the air and tension rose. I was waiting for him to say something and I knew he wanted to say something too.

"It's his opinion," he said. I peered behind my shoulder. "He can say what he wants to say. It may be true, it may be a lie, and thanks for sticking up, I think," he grinned and a warm feeling brushed against my cheeks.

"Oh wait, they're back," he whispered. My eyes widened. Oh god, another sermon.

"Look, Roxas, I…uh…" I racked my brains for a good enough excuse. "Tell them I had to go back home for…a…uh…just tell them I had to go to the House because…I had an errand to do! Bye!" I jumped down and began scurrying away when he grabbed me by the wrist.

I shot him a dirty look. "I'm in a hurry," I said urgently. I was itching to run away; my legs were cold with…itch. Or something! "Bye, Roxas!" I tried to wriggle out of his grip but he wouldn't let me. I glared at him, who grinned back at me.

"I'm going to the House; come with me?"

I sighed in frustration. "Okay," I agreed, my irritation replaced by cold fear when Olette and Pence were starting to come our way.

"Oh god, _run,_ Roxas," I hissed and began walking fast.

"We've got an errand," Roxas called out and waved. I rolled my eyes, impatient.

At least we were safe when we turned by the corner and entered the House. I slammed the door and with my back against the door, I slid down to the floor. I was _so_ glad we were away from those… those two.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't live here anymore," I remarked, plopping on the couch beside my blond friend. "And I could start a new life or something. I'm such a hermit; sort of." I had to laugh a little.

"Don't say that," Roxas said with a horrified expression on his features. "It could come true."

I smirked and looked into his eyes. "Would you miss me?" I laughed and turned towards the blank TV, which was when I realized it was a mistake. "I didn't…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, I would," he replied in a distant and sad tone. I felt like I was freefalling down an abyss. I didn't know why.

"Look, I'm sorry I brought it up," I said. "It was…stupid."

Nothing said after that. But I _did_ wonder, if I did leave Twilight Town, would _I_ miss _him?_

o0o

**Roksas: **Another chapter finished. Yay!

**Sora: **Oh joy!

**Naminé:** That's nice…

**Roxas:** That means…thirteen chapters, right?

**Roksas:** Yes! And I love your name so much, Roxas.

**Naminé:** How great…

**Riku:** Oh mah gawd, I was in this chapter! (gasp)

**Roksas:** Yes. I promised **Ellie.** And please review!

**Sora:** Yeah. And thank you, dear readers, for reading this plotless story.

**Roksas:** Yeah, it's so plotless.

**Naminé:** There's going to be a sequel, right?

**Roksas:** Yes. And please make sure you review, most especially my other story because not only did I rename it-

**Riku:** AGAIN

**Roksas:** Yes, again, but I need reviews. Or I'm deleting it.

**Sora:** You're threatening them too!

**Roksas:** No I'm not! But I'm deleting it; that story was an experiment.

**Sora:** Do not flame; we were flamed in chapter 1 before.

**Roksas:** Sorry if I don't put much details; I keep typing without them in and it looks weird. And sometimes I hesitate when I type; a CERTAIN SOMEONE named ZEEGBAR EEGAH might be reading and will rub it in my face that I did stupidly or something.


	10. Pretenses and Lies

**Roksas: **And I have decided not to end it in this chapter, I think.

**Naminé:** End it already.

**Roksas: **A few more to go; three! The last chapter's going to be the epilogue part where the (censored due to spoilers?)

**Riku:** Oh okay.

**Roxas:** Wow how dandy.

**Roksas:** Please review or else.

**Sora:** Review because I said so. And thank you so much for reading this story even if you didn't really like it, _**lebrezie91210**_! I know you don't like it, muhaha!

**Roksas:** Yeah… And thank you so much, _**Xxx-aRisa-hasEgawa-18-xxX**_ too, and I envy you so much that you're getting the Final Mix+ and I just have the copy of it. Post office stole it. Curse the post offices! And ever so much thanks to_**Ellie0223**_and _**Darkecogir'n'Co.**_ for reviewing me since the start. I love you people, but I'm not homo, don't forget that.

_Pretenses and Lies_

**Naminé POV**

"Hurry up!"

"But I don't want to hurry up," I retorted playfully, shoving my small camera into my tiny mailman bag and then bounding off, out the front door which Kairi held open for me. I stuck my tongue out at her and grinned, waving. She waved back.

Turning around, I came face to face with Roxas. I tackled him. "Hello!" I greeted happily.

Now to explain my euphoria: There's nothing to explain; I was just plain happy, which got me thinking. The past few months –yes, _months _–I realized I was incredibly emo the whole time; like my darkest year in grade 6. Darkest year because…because it was and you can't do anything about it.

And I'm not making sense again, as usual. Not that it'd surprise you readers. You should try rambling sometime; it's actually fun!

Anyways, we ran towards the train station to make it before the train left, the early afternoon sun wrapping its immense warmth around us. Good thing we got there on time even after taking three wrong turns. And if there was a good thing there was a bad thing, which in this case was Pence and Olette were waiting at the station, probably waiting for us or something.

"Hey, guys," Olette called out, waving her hand cheerfully but to me she seemed fake; or maybe I was just paranoid? No way; I think I'm paranoid for being paranoid, if you know what I mean.

"Hi Olette," I greeted back, tugging Roxas by the wrist and dragging him with me as I headed towards me "friends". "So… You're coming with us, huh?" I masked myself with a fake smile. "What a coincidence!"

Pence shrugged. "The train's leaving soon," he informed us. "In two minutes, I think."

I gasped. "Oh gosh," I turned to Roxas, who looked as if he was trying so hard to suppress a laugh. I widened my eyes. "We have to get tickets before the train leaves, Roxas! Hurry up!"

He smirked. "Now where have I heard that?" He began laughing; he probably released his bottled up laughter at that moment; not that I blame him since I probably looked stupid. I laughed along.

"Oh, we got you two tickets," Olette said with a syrupy grin on her face, producing two small green tickets. I took them. "We thought you'd be late, so we bought them for you!"

_Aren't you ever so sweet,_ I thought, handing Roxas his.

"Did I tell you that I have a new crush?" Pence announced.

I _really_ wanted to guffaw at that statement. I mean, who would announce something like that to the world, unless it wasn't private stuff to someone like him, which wasn't so surprising because it just wasn't. That was like saying, "Hey guess what the color of my underwear is today; nope, you're wrong! Its rocket ship print; gotcha!" which was pretty stupid, if you ask me.

"Really, that's great," I said truthfully. Inside me I was dancing.

Suddenly the bells in the station rang, which made the four of us bolt for the train and get in.

I knew very well that it was going to be a long afternoon.

o0o

"Ghost train, ghost train, ghost train," Pence chanted as we head up to Sunset Hill. Personally I thought it was annoying, because chanting the same thing over and over again gets on your nerves since you hear it again and again.

"Don't you think it's such a lovely day today?" I asked, turning to Roxas, who made a face at me. I stuck my tongue out a bit. "I know it's sickening," I whispered.

I guess Olette and Pence heard it and on impulse I quickly rephrased what I said. "Sickening," I said helplessly, without a word to save me. "You know…to be stuck with him! It's just…love!" Inspiration hit me. "We love each other so, so much!" I giggled like a rabid boy hunter (not chaser).

Roxas grumbled; I heard him. I nudged the uncooperative boy. Olette shot me a skeptical look. I grinned back at her to show that nothing was wrong.

So we reached the top of the hill (finally) and Pence ran over to the fence and looked over at the train tracks. Okay, I won't add any comment here; I'll be called not just emo, but a stupid commentating emo (whatever the real commentating meant).

Honestly, I love pretending to be someone I'm not; you know, like charades! No, it's not what I call lying; it's just fooling people; it's their fault they believe it. Especially Pence; I'm never going to forgive him even if I said I let it go. No, I'll never forgive him. You may say that I dwell too much in the past, but _this_ past matters so much to me because it goes back a long, long way.

"Can't we just…be friends again?" I broke away from Roxas and tapped Olette on the shoulder. "I feel horrible."

She turned around and smiled –a fake smile I knew –and stuck out her hand. "Okay," she said serenely and that made me worry, but I brushed that feeling away.

I sealed the handshake with my hand and we beamed at each other.

Although I knew that deep down, all of that was just a lie.

o0o

"It's getting a bit late," Roxas told the three of us and I stood up, brushing the dirt from my pants.

We were sitting down for a long time, waiting for the supposed "ghost train without any passengers and whatnot and whatever" to come but it didn't (like duh). I was totally bored the whole time, except for the fact that Olette and I talked now and then, and I kept pretending to be the Roxas' (A/N: Is it Roxas' or Roxas's? I need to know) girlfriend the whole time and that was the only thing that kept me entertained.

"Yeah," I agreed, waving at Olette and Pence. "We'd better go if we're going to see the sunset together," I looked at Roxas with a sweet and fake grin. He beamed back with a cheesy grin. I turned my laugh into a giggle.

I linked arms with Roxas and we left before Olette could protest. And Roxas _did_ have a point; it was getting late already and we had to leave (because I was bored). Besides, there weren't any more people riding in the train going back home, if that was any relevant to the paragraph.

It was only when we boarded the train when Roxas spoke. "You act horribly!"

"And you act horriblier, if there was such a word," I countered, laughing a little bit loudly, but that was fine because there were only the two of us inside. "You can't stifle a laugh or even try to do something like…like act."

He slumped down on his seat and the doors of the train shut. Thus the train began moving. Was it my imagination that Pence and Olette were trying to make the train stop?

"Now, we're playing we're a couple whenever we're around those _two,_" I told my friend. "Or else I'm going to…leave Twilight Town," I threatened jokingly.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You say 'those two' as if that phrase is a dirty word and yes, ma'am, I'll play the game with you." He put an arm around my shoulders and I swatted him.

"I said when we're around those two, you idiot!" My face prickled with a small blush felt that was rising.

"Practice, Naminé, practice," he replied, grinning wickedly. I stuck my tongue out at him then whipped out my camera.

"Smile," I said and took a picture of him, his face all warped into one of those 'yuck!' faces. I laughed.

He pouted. "And why did you bring that?" Roxas demanded.

I shrugged and put it into my bag. "For pretty pictures of the sunset," I replied.

"Oh," he said. I looked at him. His eyes looked sad.

"There's something wrong," I told him, not asking anymore.

"Was it…true?"

"What was? The thing about the pictures of the sunset and not you, is it?" I snickered

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. His face was tinted pink and he was staring hard at the floor. "I didn't mean it that way!" I told him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said softly, feeling bad. I hadn't meant to pry but inside, the nosy Naminé's out.

Roxas shook his head. "But I want to know too," he said.

Silence filled the air; I _so_ didn't know how to handle this.

"Did you mean it when you said…?" He shook his head again, clasping his hands together. "You'd think I'm conceited when I ask you."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I can't read your mind."

And here's the part when the train stopped and we would get off.

o0o

The lull got to me, but I didn't say anything.

Strange, I would've acted differently if Roxas wasn't my friend; I'd go emo and bratty, demanding for…for noise. Yeah, I'm really unbearably weird. I hate it whenever that happens but I can't do anything about it, especially when I get out of control like in the past few chapters. Talk about low EQ.

I sat down, letting my feet dangle in front of me as I stared at the view of Twilight Town before me. Roxas sat beside me, eating another Sea Salt Ice Cream. Yes, I envied him for eating one, since I forgot to bring my money. Can you believe that?

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating ice cream everyday," I pointed out. "You wouldn't want that, do you?" I smirked, poking his side.

Roxas rolled his eyes and smirked back. "Why darling, I thought you eat it everyday too?" He countered in a high pitched tone. "You're getting fat too," he added in his normal voice, pointing at me with his one-bite bitten ice cream.

"Well, do you see me eating one today? Nu-uh," I said with a superior grin on my face. "I've reformed, and I'm not going to get fat! I have seen the light!"

He made a face and I giggled. "You just left your money!" He figured out, snapping his fingers and I laughed. "Aha! I got you now, you little-!"

"Took you long enough," I said, reaching out for his bar. He pulled it away from my reach. "But I'm hungry!" I protested. "Do you want me to become anorexic or something?!"

"If you turn sideways and stick out your tongue, you can pass yourself of as the best imitation of a zipper," he said thoughtfully and I whacked him on the head.

I decided not to stick my tongue out at him. "Just one bite," I pleaded. "A teensy weensy bite for me?"

He looked at me for a long time. I sat in silence, annoyed. And then I had a brilliant idea.

"Let's take a picture together!" I suggested happily. "You know, to remember this day and all!" He shot me a 'who do you think you're kidding?' look and I sighed. "Come on!" I cajoled. "It'll be fun! You're just wasting memories now, you know," If I was standing up, I would be tapping my foot on the ground impatiently.

"Okay, but you're such a bad liar."

I ignored the other comment and I whipped out my camera (I love taking pictures; even the Author does. Guess how many pictures Author took in Japan; bet you can't guess). I turned it on and faced the digital camera on us, me leaning on Roxas, who was happily biting his ice cream.

"One two three," I counted before I pressed the button, and then as I pressed the silver button I turned around and took a bite off the Sea Salt Ice Cream I wanted to eat so much.

"Cheater," Roxas accused, scowling at me. I just beamed at him, munching at the same time. Yay for salty-sweet tastes!

"Now for the moment of truth," I mumbled, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I turned it on again and took a look at the picture. I burst out laughing, screaming "Oh god, oh god, oh god I can't believe that just happened!" and I sat back, laughing on the floor.

He took the camera from me and I suppressed another wave of laughter. His cerulean eyes widened and he smirked, looking at me. I smiled back at him, giggling.

It was a picture of me sinking my teeth into the Sea Salt Ice Cream, Roxas behind me with a shocked expression etched on his face.

I have this feeling that this picture's my very favorite.

o0o

"Naminé, what's wrong with Kairi?" Sora asked me as he ran down the stairs when I entered the House. "She keeps getting angry at me whenever I try to talk to her!"

"What kind of greeting is that?" I demanded with a small grin, which dissolved at the next second. "I don't know; she was fine this morning… I haven't seen her the whole afternoon, actually." I said thoughtfully.

Sitting down on the couch, I began thinking. What's with Kairi? Probably she was in 'emo mode', but that was unlikely. Then again, Kairi _is_ Kairi and-

"Oh, how was your day together?" Sora piped, jumping on the couch beside me, breaking my thoughts and breaking my balance as well.

"It was fine and boring and completely, utterly fun!" I groaned as I got to my feet. "You bounce so much Sora! The floor hurts me."

I guess he ignored the comment.

"Oh, Naminé, show Sora the picture," Roxas chuckled and he took the opportunity to sit down on the finally vacant couch.

"What picture? I love pictures! Show me, show me, show me, Naminé! Ple-e-ease? I love you," he said hopefully and hyper as always. And the 'I love you' has always been one of those kiss-up things; don't ask.

I produced my camera from my bag and tossed it to Sora, who caught it easily and switched it on. He took one glance and snorted.

"You look just like a donkey," he told me, laughing. "And my dear cousin here looks just like one of those Tiki statues."

"Well _anyway_," I said, looking out the window. "It's getting pretty late… I think I'm crashing here. G'night, all," I waved and bounded up the stairs and burst into my room in the House.

Glancing at the clock which read nine thirty, I decided to sleep even if it was still early. I mean, what else is there to do? No, I can't go home at this time at all; not with Kairi berserk in the house.

o0o

**Roksas: **A few more chapters to go, and still nothing's happening; how plotless. And I'm sorry it's short.

**Sora:** At least it's almost done.

**Riku:** Aren't you happy with the number of reviews?

**Roksas: **Yes, but I want more, if that's okay... Please review?

**Sora: **Hectic world, especially when school's coming. That's bad; but you'll be updating faster to beat the first day.

**Roksas:** I'm jamming everything together now, which was why I mentioned Sora mentioning Kairi being all weird. Too early, but oh well. And yes, I will be updating a little bit faster, provided I need your reviews... Please?

**Riku:** You're giving the whole thing away.

**Roksas:** Says you.

**Sora:** Please review! The Roksas needs it because Roksas might make it longer.

**Roksas:** Hey! I didn't say that! But maybe… hm…maybe I will!

**Sora:** But you have to review. Or else!

**Roksas:** Sora! Don't threaten them! And please please please review; I'm going to post really fast now (I hope) I'm going to post again tommorow or sometime this week; just review, please?

And post offices suck; no offense to those who work in the post offices. I just hate the ones in the Philippines for a good reason. And to those who work there, **where is my Final Mix and why did you steal it? dmn right I'm going to bash you!**


	11. Letters

**Roksas: **Hi again, world. See? I updated early! And thanks for the reviews!

**Sora:** I did _not_ threaten them!

**Roksas:** Yeah right.

**Riku: **Two more to go. Yay!

**Roksas:** I changed what's going to happen, so it's going to be a little of what we call "labo." _**Xxx-aRisa-hasEgawa-18-xxX**_ knows what it means; and I'm still waiting… Post offices suck.

_Letters_

**Naminé POV**

"Naminé, phone," I heard Roxas holler outside my room. I pushed the door open and he mouthed, 'Its Kairi' and I snatched the cordless phone from him.

"What the heck are you doing there when I need you at home right at this moment and last night?" Kairi yelled and I had to keep the receiving end of the phone a few inches away from my ear or else I'd go deaf. The first thing that crossed my mind was _Kairi is berserk today._

Kairi finally stopped shrieking after a minute or two. "But we came home late last night and I couldn't come home at that time of the night," I reasoned. "So I stayed in the House."

"Well you come home now," Kairi said. I glanced at Roxas, who was leaning against the doorframe close to me, listening to the conversation. He wouldn't have a problem listening if he was downstairs either, but whatever. He made this you're-going-to-die motion with his finger. I glared back at him.

'Whatever,' I mouthed at him and he snickered.

"Okay, coming," I replied lamely and shut the phone, handing it back to my friend.

"I told you she was berserk," I muttered and turned back to my room to brush my hair.

He came into my room and sat down on my bed. Taking my bag, I stuffed my extra wallet inside. I slipped into my shoes and sat down beside Roxas.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Nothing," I replied. "I'm pretty scared," I admitted. "I wonder what happened at home. Kairi's annoyed but even if she _does_ get angry a lot it makes me wonder why she's _this_ angry."

He shrugged. "Probably something about Skye made her pissed off, but we haven't heard from her for a long time now. Last night, Sora told me that Skye moved away to Hollow Bastion so maybe it's _not_ Skye. Makes me wonder too," he said. "Man, your worrying is infectious," Roxas added and punched my arm lightly. I returned it.

"Well, I gotta go now," I said, standing up. "But come with me; I might meet _them_ again. I don't want to face them alone, y'know?" Truthfully, I didn't want to run into those two again.

"Now you make 'them' sound like a dirty word," he murmured as he stood up.

"Because I'm referring to _them_," I said. "It's a dirty word."

o0o

It was when we entered the park, which was a shortcut going home, that we saw Pence and Olette. A cold feeling shot down my spine.

"Hey Roxas, where're you off too?" Behind us, Axel was catching up to us. "Oh, hey Naminé," he greeted me too. His green eyes lit up. "Wassup today?"

"I'm going home," I replied shortly and quickly. I felt kind of bad, ridding Axel off. "Kairi needs me and, oh, bye!" I rushed off trying to run past the siblings without letting them notice me and making me talk to them. It's a good thing I ran pretty fast; comes handy sometimes.

"Hi Naminé," I heard Olette call.

"Not now, I didn't hear anything!" I said, running down the dirt path. And…did I just say that? I came down to a stop when I reached the exit and sat back against the brick wall, pushing my light blond hair from my face and gasping for breath. I may run fast, but I don't run that long. I looked down at my feet until I caught my breath and I looked ahead. Just a few more blocks to go and I'll be-

"You run fast!"

I jumped in shock. "Oh, it's just you," I smirked. "Are they following?" I asked, terror gripping me. What if they were following? It'd be obvious I'm avoiding them if I just run away again.

"No," he replied, panting as he brushed a bead of sweat trickling down his cheek. You'd think it was a tear. "They just…stared at you in shock. I had to chase after you, though," he grinned. "I'm your bodyguard!"

"Whatever," I replied, jogging away from him and his protests.

He caught up to me in a minute and when Roxas told me that they were following, I made a dash for the house, escaping the siblings' wrath-to-be. Of course, I meant their company, since it's no fun being with them anymore; not with Olette yanking out even the smallest flaw I did to her or her brother.

"Naminé, stop running this instant!"

I froze at the statement. Why do I always have to obey and all? It just feels weird if I didn't obey sometimes; like a weird feeling. I'm not here to please others.

"Why're you running from us?" Olette demanded in between breaths. "It's as if you're avoiding us! What did _I_ do to you?"

Roxas stifled a guffaw and I took his hand in mine, squeezing it with all my strength. I felt him wincing.

"We're going to my house for something, right Roxas?" I looked up at the taller blond and he managed a smile (he was actually gritting his teeth). "It's strange that we bump into you almost all the time, huh?" I commented, masking my disgust with a smile.

Olette nodded in agreement. "How about a double date sometime?" she suggested. I was about to reply, "I'd rather you date someone other than Pence," but I didn't say it.

"No way," Roxas said out loud. "I mean, we're busy nowadays with the Organization and all," his face turned pinkish at the mistake.

"Oh," was it me or did disappointment shadow her face? Nah, it's probably a fake. Honestly, I felt really bad playing charades with Olette. Maybe it's because I never did this?

"Well, bye now," I bade and pulled Roxas along, letting go of his hand when we turned around the corner.

"That hurt, Naminé," he grumbled, looking sadly at his red hand. "Just look at this!" He waved his hand in front of my face. "It's horrible! What did you do?!"

We entered our house. "I just gave you what you deserved," I replied with a small smile. "And…" I whispered into his ear. "I think you better go before Kairi kills you." And I entered my home, waved at the boy and shut the door.

Creeping up the stairs, I headed to my room and the first thing I did was go over to my table and turn on the printer. I plugged my camera to the printer and printed my pictures. As I waited, my gaze hovered over to the empty picture frames on my desk. I don't know why, but lots of people give me picture frames and I don't have pictures to frame inside them. I never hang up pictures of me; I'd look vain. But I _did_ have some pictures of me with my friends inside those empty things, but there was still one empty one.

I looked at the photograph under the whole pile; it was the one when I fooled Roxas into taking a picture with me and I ended up biting his ice cream instead. I giggled at the memory, putting the photo down next to the empty frame. I looked through all my pictures and decided to just keep them in my little box; the box where I put all my photographs.

I framed the picture, stared at it for a long time, thinking if I should give that friend of mine one.

_Was this a first date?_ The thought crossed my mind. I blinked. What? No, we're just friends; how can that be a date anyway? Besides, we're just fooling those siblings; especially that naïve Pence. I'm going to hurt him; I'll try!

_But why do you feel so unsure?_ The little thought breezed in. "No I'm not," I muttered, an uncomfortable feeling pricking my face. _You are._

"Naminé, Naminé, Naminé, oh god you're _home!_" Kairi yelled, bursting through the door; and my thoughts.

My twin was holding a paper in her hand. "Look, it's a…a letter from Aunt Lexi!" She waved the white paper in front of my eyes, a distressed look on her face. "She…she wants us to…" Kairi broke into sobs.

Alarmed, I snatched the paper from her, dizzy. What was happening?

_Dear Kairi and Naminé, _I read. _How're you doing in Twilight Town? Is everything fine? I hope you two aren't dating yet, are you?_

I giggled softly at the line. Aunt Lexi keeps us from dating, but she keeps insisting that we like this guy or that and stuff when we're just friends or acquaintances.

_Anyway, your uncle is off on another of his adventures in Deep Jungle, and he'll be coming home in about a year. It's awfully lonely here, you know?_

Was she trying to hint something? I read on.

_It's been so many years since I've seen you two! I hear that you're having so much fun and doing well. Your cousin Caitlin wants to see you two._

I groaned. Not Caitlin, of all people! She can be nice but she's a horrible flirt sometimes. Oh, why am I making a big deal about it? It's not like I have anyone to keep away from her.

_Except Roxas,_ I thought. _Because if I lose him, there won't be anyone to talk to or have fun with anymore,_ I sighed sadly. _He'll be with her all the time._

Moving on…

_She's going to Twilight Town, where you live, and stay there. And I'll be terribly lonely here! I was wondering if we could see each other again…_

Caitlin? Come _here?_ That's bad…

_I'll pay the plane fares and everything; money is no object! We will be seeing each other soon_

What?

I reread the whole thing again. No…it couldn't be…

I looked up, struck with horror.

"Kairi…" I croaked weakly. "Are we…leaving Twilight Town?" I didn't want to know the answer.

She sniffed. "Yeah, but Aunt Lexi didn't say when."

o0o

I didn't cry. I was too numb to cry.

Entering the camera shop, I laid my camera down on the counter and told the mad behind the counter, "Please print the picture inside."

I deleted the pictures except of the one with Roxas and me in it. I wanted to have another one of it just in case it got lost or something.

"Is that all, miss?"

"Yes, please," I answered automatically, sitting down on a chair at the side.

After five minutes of waiting, I received my small package and put it in my trusty bag. I exited the shop and walked down the sidewalk, streetlights turning on.

The sky began to darken and little shining diamonds sparkled in the sky, but I didn't have the time to admire it. Nor was I in the mood to.

"Hi, Nami," someone called my name. Slowly, I faced the one who had addressed me. It was Pence. I was too much in a down mood to feel angry.

"Hi," I muttered, heading towards the fountain. I guess it was just out of habit, going there, even if it had some bad memories. I sat down on the ledge, watching a jet of water erupt and spraying here and there.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked me. I'm still annoyed that he said that (a pet peeve) but this time I let it slide. When I didn't answer, he began talking.

"Look, what I said about my new crush," he began. I detached myself from looking at the fountains. "I was… I was just lying," he sighed. I actually felt sad for him.

"Why's that?" I heard myself prompting slowly.

"I…Will you be angry at me if I say this?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I replied honestly; it felt so good to be just me again –no more pretending –for now.

"Nami, I still like you," he said, hesitating. "I'm sorry, it can't be helped. But…" his voice rang with hope. "You're just pretending too, aren't you?"

"I may be," I replied slowly. "But I know –it's wrong to."

"Tell me," he told me. "Do you…like me? I was just asking…" he added quickly. I think he didn't want me to get angry at him again.

"I'm sorry," I shook my head. "But I like…someone else."

He bowed his head slightly, probably disappointed. "You're not kidding around, are you?"

I shook my head once again. "No, I'm not. I won't pretend that way." I'm such a hypocrite, but he need not know that.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry Pence, but I like someone else." I apologized.

"Eh, it's okay," he stood up, bade me goodbye and left me alone.

When Pence was out of sight, I pulled out the small photo from its envelope. I took my pen out and scribbled behind the picture, _Hey, Roxas, was this our first date? –Naminé_

o0o

**Sora: **It's too bad she's leaving.

**Riku:** And so is the story.

**Naminé:** That's 'cause the Author's summer break is almost over.

**Roksas:** Yeah. And I'm updating this fast now. I actually enjoyed doing this chapter! But my favorite's still chapter 8.

**Sora:** That's because you dislike Olette so much.

**Roksas:** Uh…yeah. Sorry, Olette fans!

**Riku:** If you hate "Aunt Lexi," please type "**BOO THE AUNT!"** in your review.

**Roksas:** What's going to happen now? Oh, just two more chapters to go! I'm sorry it's about to end … And this is the **first ever story** that wasn't **deleted!** Thank you so much for supporting me all the way! You know who you are. And don't listen to Riku.


	12. Detatched Paper

**Roksas: **I enjoyed typing that chapter.

**Sora:** They're leaving, and so is the story!

**Roksas:** This is the last chapter, before the epilogue.

**Riku:** Are you sure you want to end it? You seem un-

**Naminé:** Just end it!

**Roksas:** It's hard keeping this story away from the people I know, especially a certain person.

**Sora:** Yeah, you slipped last night.

**Riku:** I saw it too.

**Sora:** You almost blew it, you know.

**Roksas:** I know that! And I'm not like the Naminé I painted in this story…

**Naminé:** Too bad!

_Detached Paper_

**Naminé POV**

I can't believe I wrote that behind the photograph. I just can't _believe_ it! That was stupid, you know?

It's been a week since I read the letter and it was hard keeping it a secret from everyone; Roxas is annoyed at me and that made me annoyed at him too, but I didn't show it. Kairi's been down in the dumps and Sora's going crazy because she wouldn't tell him why she's all sad and stuff. Now the whole Organization's wondering what's with the twins (that's us, if it's not obvious).

The only person I told was Larxene and was she devastated! The Savage Nymph, Larxene, never cried until then. The Superior didn't bother with the problems of each individual but if Larxene cried, he had to know why. He even threatened to throw her out of the Organization because she wouldn't tell him. I felt it was my fault and I told Larxene to just tell him, but she said no. Instead, my sort of older sister began striking and throwing a fit, accusing of the Superior of depriving people of privacy.

Basically, she was angry at the Superior, who backed down with a small dent on his dignity.

Olette and Pence have no clue; I've been avoiding them like crazy and my legs hurt from running. Visiting the House was usually during the afternoon, which was now, and I was heading there at the moment since moping around with Kairi wasn't fun at all. And I didn't tell Olette or Pence, because…well _you'd_ understand! I mean, what's the point in telling them? Now that I mentioned it, wouldn't it be rude if I didn't inform them? Ah, forget it!

"Hello!" I greeted the people in the House as I entered.

"Finally you came!" Roxas answered back, grinning at me from the top of the staircase.

"Hi cousin," Demyx returned, wherever he was.

"Naminé, good afternoon," that was Marluxia, leaving the House. Probably for more fertilizer to tend his sunflower, his pride and joy.

"Nami, please tell me now, I need to know! I _need_!" Sora pleaded, kneeling down and grabbing my hand. "Kairi's annoyed at me but I didn't do anything to her,_ anything!_"

I yanked my hand back, looking at the distressed Sora. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "I can't…I just can't."

"Oh…"

He stood up and trudged up the stairs. Part of me wanted to go after him and tell him but that's make me feel even worse. I didn't want to leave Twilight Town!

I headed up the stairs slowly. _Yes,_ I decided. _I'll tell Roxas. Later. _I exhaled sharply, frustrated. Why do I keep hiding it? It's not like it'll stay as a secret. Something like this can't be kept hidden; it'll be out anyway. Staying like that wouldn't help me. Days are being counted and Kairi and I are waiting for Aunt Lexi to tell us when we're leaving; that's all there is left.

"Did Kairi get angry at you?"

I jumped, looking around. "Oh… no," I mumbled, feeling my face flush in embarrassment. "It's…it's nothing, really," I smiled.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You're such a bad liar, Nami," he said. Before I knew it, he dragged me down the stairs and outside the House. "You have to talk, Naminé," he told me as he tugged me, captivated, towards the Tower. "It'll be out someday, and it's better if you tell me now."

I pulled my hand away from him. He stopped in his tracks, looking at me for a long time. We were going up the staircase to the top of the Tower, by the way.

"But…I just don't want you to know yet," I whispered softly, tears threatening to pour out. "Maybe I don't _want_ you to know." I gripped my bag strap tightly. Just so you know, I bring that bag everywhere I went.

"Naminé…"

"I'm sorry Roxas, I'm sorry, I-" I took a deep breath and continued going up the spiral staircase. "Let's just go up, okay? I need some company now."

This time, I took him by the hand.

o0o

We sat in silence for a while; I didn't mind. I just wanted to be with him; the friend I had for months and months. The friend who- bah, I'll stop being emo now. But I can't help it if I'm emo!

Staring out at the horizon, I pushed my rumpled hair from the wind behind my ear. I had difficulty pulling myself together. Whenever I was ready to tell him the news, the walls would crack, and I had to push my tears back. I blinked more of the unwanted tears back.

"Look, I'll just go," Roxas said. "I know you want some privacy; sorry…"

Before he stood up, I grabbed his hand. I looked up into his sad cerulean blue eyes. "Don't go," I said. "Please stay; I just need someone to be with right now. We don't have to say anything or something."

Reluctantly, he sat down again.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, squeezing his hand. "I'll tell you what happened."

Was it me, or were clouds gathering? And it smelled like it was about to rain, too. Wind blew, but not strong.

Okay, so how was I going to tell him? I can't just say, "Roxas, we're leaving Twilight Town and we're never returning?" No way, that's just too blunt.

"Oh, here," I reached into my bag, pulling out the brown envelope before I'd forget. "I printed another copy for you," I laughed uncertainly. "But just look at it –it might rain and it'll get wet –I'll give it back later." I added quickly, gazing up at the gray sky.

I handed him the small paper. And then it hit me: I forgot to erase the writing; oh god, I was supposed to change it with mine and I forgot!

He pulled out the small picture and took a look at it and grinned, his sad spell broken. What's with him? It was as if he expected that I wrote something at the back (I did write something, though) and he glanced at he. He smiled and returned the photo into the envelope, handed it back to me and I put it in my bag.

"I didn't mean anything," I murmured, flustered. "It's like a joke; you know…"

I stood up and I took a few steps back, making me sit against the wall. "Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to be offending!"

He backed too, ending up beside me. "Let's pretend it was, then," he grinned. I sighed in relief.

So he wasn't angry at me?

I took the opportunity to break the news.

"I'll miss you," I said sincerely, looking deeply into his eyes. Suddenly it seemed like the world blurred, like water droplets twisting colors on a painting. I realized I was crying. "I really, really will." I broke into a small sob, biting my lip.

When the tears in my eyes slid down my cheeks, I saw his face. He stared at me, a disbelieving look etched on his features. "When…when? Is this a bad joke?"

Raindrops began dripping. "I wish it was," I said, lunging at Roxas in a big hug. "I didn't want to…I don't want to!" I sobbed. "I wish this was just a bad dream."

"I'll miss you too," he murmured in my ear, crushing me in a tight hug. "This has to be but a nightmare, but a fairytale with a happy ending; we'll see each other again, won't we? Friendships like this will last, won't it?"

"It will," I replied. "I know it will," I brushed my tears away. It didn't help though, since rain kept pouring down anyway, which kept my face wet.

A few minutes passed; we sat down side by side. I kept crying, he didn't say anything. Rain poured but not hard, and it looked as if it was going to end in half an hour or so. I sighed, fingering my bag (yes, it was waterproof) listlessly. I felt drained.

We avoided the topic of our leaving; it hurt me too much. But the only thing I said about it was that he wasn't to tell anyone about it.

"Hey Roxas," I addressed, a small smile playing on my lips. "Let's pretend this is… our second date." I sniffed, but I laughed.

He shrugged. "I thought it could be with us eating ice cream under the rain, but it'll do," he grinned.

Linking my arm with his, I felt my face heating up. "Just do me a favor," I whispered and I felt his gaze on me. "Come over tonight and we'll have an early goodbye party; Kairi was harping about having one. Nothing special; just hang out together. And ask Sora, too; just the four of us."

Silently, he nodded. "Let's make the rest of your stay here the best," he said. I nodded, smiling at him.

"Cheesy," I giggled. "Everyone says that! Let's just be normal, okay? I don't want anything special to happen. It might make me feel even sorrier to leave."

Something told me that something wonderful just happened.

But something also told me that I was too late.

o0o

"Nami, I called Sora to tell him and Roxas to come over tonight and –why the heck are you all wet?!" Kairi demanded as I unlocked the door and entered the house.

"Gee, mom, I was out," I replied innocently. "And it rained; the weather's against me!"

"They're coming in a few minutes."

"A few minutes from now?" I stared disbelievingly at my sister. "I have to take a shower in a few minutes? Kairi!" I exclaimed. "You're _inhuman_!"

With that, I rushed up to my bathroom and began taking what you call a quick shower.

o0o

I came down the stairs humming to "Eyes on Me" and I saw the two bickering about something.

"Kairi, I need to know!" Sora wailed.

"Sora, just stop it!" my sister replied. "I don't see why you need to know now!"

"So I can make you happy!"

I heard her stifle a giggle. "Sora!"

I shot a glance at Roxas as I descended the steps and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay! We're…leaving."

Abrupt silence; Sora stopped and looked from Kairi to me. "You're not kidding, are you?" he asked hoarsely. I was afraid he'd cry. "Kairi…" Pain in his eyes; Kairi sighed.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you, Sora… I'm sorry."

He sat back down on the couch, folding his arms. "Oh," was all he could say. I felt really bad for him. I mean, to lose his first and only girlfriend? That's a little bit too harsh, isn't it? And I knew he loved her a lot. It showed.

That was one of the reasons why I didn't like falling in love; it hurt so much when you left and you can't do anything. Yes it would hurt, but then you'll keep mourning and moping over the loss and complain that you miss that person so much, yet a relationship like that wouldn't last. Oh what am I rambling about anyway?

Everything seemed to become sad, silent and scary. The mood changed dramatically and it felt weird…

Especially seeing Sora become so serious and sad; it's not that he can't be quiet but it wasn't like him to be like that. I knew Sora as perky and bubbly. And not quiet.

"Hey Kairi," Sora addressed suddenly, his words piercing the sullen atmosphere. He frowned and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from under him; a paper he most likely sat on. "Why's there a paper here?"

He handed it to her. She took it from him, a tiny smile on her features.

Leaning against the banister, I watched her read it. At first, her eyes widened, and then she drew a sharp breath and held it. Her face turned scarlet and her eyes brimmed with tears –I was inwardly amused –never could a letter make Kairi's emotions change that rapidly, or extremely.

"Is that you electric bill?" Roxas asked. I shot a dirty look at him and he shrugged.

At first, my twin hadn't said anything. Then she suddenly burst out, "Oh my god, _Naminé!_ I didn't _see _this part of the letter Aunt Lexi gave us!" She pulled Sora to his feet and started dancing around with him, Sora staggering around awkwardly, confused.

A second part of the letter? Aunt Lexi's letter? What?

Heart thumping wildly, I grabbed the paper from her and began reading it. I felt Roxas' presence by me (he was probably reading too) but I didn't mind.

_I think, and I'll be happy to see Twilight Town! I just have to look for your address and we'll stay there, your cousin Caitlin and me._

I felt a surge of happiness. That means we're not leaving! I suppressed a shriek of joy.

_Although I hope that you and Kairi leave some boys for Caitlin; she feels bad that she lost her other boyfriend, Ven, I think. Whoever he is._

Leave some boys? I don't have a boyfriend! But I do have guy friends, but that's different.

"Hey Roxas," I said, smirking. "Here's Caitlin for you; good luck!" He stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed.

_Honestly! Caitlin harps on and on about him and moving there might make her forget him. Anyway, we'll be arriving sometime two months from now._

_Aunt Lexi_

_Hi guys! Caitlin here… Aunt Lexi made me write on this paper since she thinks I waste so much paper…_

Caitlin writing to us? Well she has beautiful handwriting, compared to Aunt Lexi.

_How're you guys? Any boys I can date? Hahaha I'm just kidding! Miss you guys so much; I wonder what you two look like now? It's been ages since I last visited! Well, that's all –see you! Oh, and here's a pic of me; and don't forget to send me yours too._

_Love, Caitlin_

Attached to the paper at the bottom left was a one-by-one photo of Caitlin; and she was beautiful! No wonder she had boyfriend_s_, as Aunt Lexi said (I don't envy her at all). She has violet-blue eyes, ivory skin and wavy raven colored hair, which brought out the color of her skin and eyes in my opinion.

"I don't like her," Roxas said, folding his arms. "She's a flirt."

"But if she wasn't you'd love her to pieces," I teased. He made a face and I poked his side.

Grinning from ear to ear, I punched in a phone number and let it ring until someone picked it up.

"Yo?" the one who answered greeted sleepily.

"Larxene! It's Naminé," I yelled into the phone. "I've got news!"

"What in the world-?! Why're you calling at this time of the night?!" I held the phone away from my ear a few inches. "Didn't you realize I have to sleep?! You're depriving people of sleep here!" Even if she was a sister to me, she was very much acting both sides of a sister. "I can _so_ kill you for that and-!"

"We're not leaving!" I cut in happily. "We're staying!"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Larxene shrieked. "You ungrateful not-sister! I could pound you hard right now, just you wait until tomorrow! You made me feel so horrible that you're leaving and I cried for nothing? How could you?! Now I won't be able to sleep because of that! I hate you so much, Naminé!"

A weird sister.

o0o

After another hour, the two cousins left and I went up to my room.

Yes I may be bursting with happiness at the moment but the thought of Caitlin coming over made me a little sick. To tell you the truth, I didn't want her company at all; I'm not being an ingrate or anything but I just didn't want it at the moment.

I think she's going to steal my guy friends, especially the Org members, and keep them wrapped around her finger, leaving me without anyone to be with. I'd be really lonely and the House would be empty; that kind of thing.

And was it me, or was destiny rubbing it in my face?

Because if she lays her eyes on Roxas…

Will I be heartbroken?

o0o

**Roksas: **THE END; and the epilogue will come in the next chapter; love you people! Thank you so much for reviewing the past chapters! Not my very best work, but I'm still proud of it; it's the first story I've ever finished! Sort of.

**Sora:** Oh it's done! Almost…

**Naminé:** Yay!

**Roksas:** Sorry if I disappointed you because of Aunt Lexi and Caitlin's extra paper-letter.

**Riku:** Type BOOER THE AUNT!

**Roksas:** Riku, stop it!

**Sora:** You should've noticed that there wasn't any period after the last word of the first paper.

**Roksas:** (sigh) Anyway, please review even if you hate me so much because of Aunt Lexi.


	13. Epilogue: Enter Caitlin

**Roksas: **Epilogue time, everyone. Enjoy the last chapter of this fic even if you don't really like it. Epilogues are short; at least, this one is.

**Sora:** Live with it.

**Roksas:** I _will_ make a sequel; PM you guys when I'm posting it (grins).

**Riku:** Bye, everyone!

**Sora:** That's still later, you idiot. Anyway, please review for the sake of the last chapter!

**Roksas:** And thanks for the reviews in all the past chapters and read stories by _**lin-lynn35**_. She's my friend! By the way, I'm making this one a little short. You've been warned! And I meant something else when I said "I can't keep it away from someone." I didn't mean to sound conceited, really…

_Epilogue: Enter Caitlin_

**Naminé POV**

Okay, don't panic; just _don't _panic.

I linked arms with Roxas, smiling up at him. He smiled back at me and we entered the House to crash.

It was the night before Caitlin's arrival and all four of us attended this party hosted by Olette for some unknown reason. Nevertheless, it was a great party; that's all I can say about it. Oh, some frat brothers were there too, I forgot to mention…

"Don't forget," Kairi reminded, peering behind her back and looking at me. "Tomorrow afternoon we have to go to the airport to pick Caitlin and Aunt Lexi up."

I nodded in response; Sora invited himself and Roxas to come along, but Kairi promised that he'll be sorry he made that decision; only Sora.

Two months; two whole _months_ have passed! I couldn't believe it was happening; it was like going back to school, except for the fact I was partially excited.

"What if Caitlin would hate me or something?" I brooded. "We won't get along and then I'm going to have to live with her for half a year! Isn't that horrible?" I looked up at my companion.

"It wouldn't be bad if you liked her," he pointed out, "That's the easier way out."

"But what if I _don't_?" I countered worriedly. "What if she's one of those girly-girls I can't stand? The kind who wears frilly skirts and lacy stuff and lots of pink and all those cosmetics smeared on their faces? I won't live!" I wailed.

"You'll get along," he reassured me. "Except for the fact that another Naminé's coming…"

"Hey, you said that she's a flirt," I retorted lightly. "And I'm _not_ a girly-girl who wears frilly skirts and lacy stuff and lots of pink and all those cosmetics smeared on their faces!"

"Yes you are a girl who wears frilly skirts and lacy stuff and lots of pink and all those cosmetics smeared on their faces!"

"Yeah right," I huffed. "But I'm not a flirt."

He shrugged, and that marked the end of the conversation.

I smiled to myself. Even if we bickered a lot, I still like him.

Not just that way anymore.

But he doesn't need to know that.

Because I'm going to be a big hypocrite if I told him.

o0o

"Are you sure this is the gate?" Sora whined for the…eighth time. I counted, because I was bored. And it would become the eighth time Kairi said-

"Yes it is," my twin insisted, kicking Sora's foot lightly under the bench.

Okay, that marked the eighth.

I looked up at the clock; ten more minutes to go before my aunt and Caitlin arrived. Scary, wasn't it? Kairi and I haven't seen them for years! I wonder what they look like now… I mean, sure, Caitlin sent me a little photo of herself, but face-to-face? I don't know…

I nudged Roxas' shoe and he nudged me back.

Yes, I was that bored.

"Stop bothering me," I accused, hiding a smile. "You're so annoying, you know."

"You started it."

"Liar," I slapped his face with the paper in my hand, grinning. "You started it."

The next thing I knew, he ruffled my hair. "Take that," he grinned triumphantly. "Ooh, Naminé, Roxas is going to get you!"

"Baby talk," I teased. "I'm not a kid –oh wait I am –I'm not a baby, so le!" Actually, I wanted to hug him.

"Tag," he declared, tapping my nose lightly.

Some people glanced at us since we were pretty loud; not that I cared. I was bored! Seriously, who could stay quiet and be amused at the same time (not counting Zexion)?

"Kairi, I'm going to get one of those carts for Aunt Lexi and Caitlin," I said, heading over to the cart rack. Those things were the ones you push around the airport with the handlebar; you get the idea.

Roxas stood up too. "I'll come with you!" He volunteered and trotted along with me.

I pulled out one cart but Roxas protested, "No way, get this one!" He pulled out another cart from another row. I was about to ask why, but he answered me already. "It has a paopu ad on it and yours has an ugly mop head on it."

"Stupid dork, that's Riku!" I laughed, surprised as well. How could Riku get in an ad? Someone probably got him to do something; whatever. "Besides, it doesn't matter."

"Race you," he declared and sped off.

Well, Naminé can't be beaten! Never! I raced after him, catching up in a few minutes.

"Mop head's gaining up," I said, grinning. "Will the paopu lose?"

"No way," Roxas objected. "I _will_ win against you! Finish line is the line past Sora."

We were almost there, speeding off when Sora stood up to get something.

"Sora, don't move!" Both of us yelled in unison. Sora stopped in his tracks, confused. Roxas pulled ahead, and I pushed my cart and it zoomed past the "finish line."

"Get that cart, Sora!" I called out urgently. He stopped it easily with one hand, glanced at me with a weird look and resumed moving along to wherever he was supposed to go.

Leaning against the handlebar, I panted. I glanced victoriously at Roxas. "Mop head wins," I panted in between words, grinning. "I told you this cart's better."

Before he could reply, Kairi cut in and said, "They're here! Oh god, look! Caitlin!"

The two of us looked in the direction Kairi pointed at. Coming our way, with no mistake, was Caitlin. Aunt Lexi was behind her, pulling a huge travel bag along.

She was about my height, had a willowy figure and just…pretty. Everyone would love her! I bet we'll be taking many phone calls the whole time…

"Kairi, Naminé!" Caitlin called us, waving her hand. "Oh my god, it's been _ages_! And you're both so _pretty_! I've missed you so, so much!"

"You'll turn lots of heads," I replied happily, a small blush creeping up my cheeks. "I've been waiting for this day!" I gave her a big hug.

Turning to Aunt Lexi, I grinned at her. "Hi, Aunt Lexi," I greeted politely and warmly. "Welcome to Twilight Town," I laughed nervously.

Sora returned, a confused look on his features. "Um…hi?" He greeted everyone with a lopsided grin.

Kairi introduced, "Aunt Lexi, Caitlin, this is Sora, my boyfriend," she said proudly.

"Oh, hello," Aunt Lexi greeted Sora, but was that a disapproving glance at him and Kairi?

"Have we met before?" Caitlin turned to Roxas, smiling with inquisitive and uncertain eyes.

"I'm Roxas," he replied, grinning. He stuck out a hand and she shook it, never leaving each other's gaze.

Okay, I was right; I was heartbroken.

o0o

**Roksas: **See you next time, everyone… And thanks for the many reviews! I never knew I could reach more than fifty!

**Sora: **We'll PM you when we post the sequel.

**Riku:** You called me a mop head! That's just mean!

**Roksas:** But you were on an ad…

**Riku:** Oh yeah…

**Roksas:** Anyway, please review this short epilogue! And let's celebrate the end of this fic! I finally finished writing something! And I got _almost_ 60 reviews. ALMOST!! Please review! And sorry it didn't happen, if you know what I mean.


End file.
